Blue Crush
by LoveoftheStoriesAnime
Summary: Complete! After he pays for her eye operation, he becomes a hero in her eyes... SetoX Serenity
1. Default Chapter

15 year old Serenity Wheeler sat on the back of her mother's Volvo. Joey, her adored older brother, was sitting by her, but they were both staring out the opposite windows, lost in separate worlds.

"Now, remember, Serenity darling, to call at five on the dot," Mrs. Wheeler called over the shoulder pad of her business suit. "Don't make me worry . .. "

Neither answered; though Mrs. Wheeler went right on warning her daughter: _Don't talk to strangers. Don't eat anything they offer. . . ._

Serenity stared at whizzing telephone poles, her amber eyes distant-looking. She was going over to work, with a real job. A real job, she thought. _I'll actually be earning my own money._ Her family wasn't horribly poor, but Serenity realized that she never really had _her_ own money. Mom would give me my allowance; then tell me to spend it on such-and-such.

Even now, this money would go to a specific place. It would go as repayment . . . .to Kaiba Corp.

Flashback

15-year old Yugi Moto grimaced. He was just about to duel against Pegasus, creator of the world famous Duel Monsters Card game.

He also was 'Pegasus, world famous kidnapper of souls.' A faint image of his Grampa slumped face first after Pegasus had taken his soul for a card on the living room floor floated before his eyes. He might die, if he didn't get his soul back soon.

_I will beat him. .. . . _And save all three souls back to their rightful places. Ruthlessly, the Kaiba brothers' souls have also been taken, and put in cards. How could someone do that to another human being?_Don't waste your time trying to understand._

He must be stopped. Yugi clenched his jaw until it ached, then went to join the others, his friends, who were gathered around Croquet, Pegasus' henchman.

"Your card, sir?" Croquet adjusted his odd round sunglasses, somewhat impatient to get this over with. He held out a waiting palm.

Yugi handed his card over, the one to duel against Pegasus.

"Ah." Croquet studied it as if he'd never seen it before. "Not the Hand of Glory, huh?" He was obviously oblivious. "Skipping a $3 million prize . . you must really have it in for our boss." He gave them a patronizing smile.

"Wait, skipping?" Tea Gardener interrupted. Joey looked up quickly..

"Yes, of course. You can only either duel against Mr. Pegasus, or pick up your $3 million." Croquet explained to their shocked faces. "You've already won the tournament, Mr. Moto. Dueling my boss was only an option. But you can't do both." He said with a smirk, wagging a thick finger in a 'Pegasus got the best of you again' manner.

"Joey . . .your sister. . ." Yugi turned to his best friend, pale.

Tea said what they all were thinking. "Serenity can't get her eye operation, if Yugi duels Pegasus. . .. " There was a long silence as all three stared down. "Hey, come on!" she said with forced cheerfulness. "We can always. .. organize a fundraiser for the operation, right, Joey?"

Joey didn't answer for a minute. " . . . .No, cuz da eye surgeon only has time for it now. . ." he trailed off. "He can't reschedule. 'S impossible." He walked suddenly away, to the side, back facing them.

Slowly, Yugi approached him. "Joey, I-I'll take the money for you." There was obvious reluctance in his voice. "Grampa .. . . . . would wish it."

Joey listened his swallow. "Hey, ya know I can't ask ya to do that, Yuge!" He forced a smile. "Ya know, I'll think 'o somethin'. Go and save your gramps from dat creepazoid." Yugi hesistated, staring at him. "Go on, I insist. You gave me yo' card to duel in da finals, so you oughta get what you came fer. You won, Yuge." His face relaxed into a real smile. "Ya should get yo gramps back."

End flashback

16 year old Joey, shifted his lanky frame in the seat, rolling his ankle to wake his sleeping foot. He too was reminiscing; of that Decision Time. Tea had suggested a fundraiser, but there was no way to get $3 million in a short week. Time was not on my side, he thought, temper rising. And now . . . .

He shook his head to dispel the thought. And remembered. . . .

Flash back

"Oh, seriously, Wheeler." Kaiba's cold sneer loomed over him. "You actually expect me to pay for your sister's operation? Get real." He turned briskly.

Joey grimaced, and looked in Yugi's direction. _Will Yuge do as planned?_ He didn't meet his friend's eye. " . . . . .have a heart, Kaiba. Dis isn't very easy fer me ta do, ya know. I wouldn't do dis unless I was desperate." He practically spat the words out, hating to be forced to beg.

Kaiba smirked. "Okay." He paused for dramatic effect. "I'll pay for it. But first you swim home, then you must swear never to play DM again. You lower the status for real duelists." He folded his arms, waiting for the answer.

"Forget it!" Joey face reddening angrily. Kaiba shrugged, then started to get into his limo.

"Figures."

"Do it, Kaiba." It was Yugi, with an unusually fierce expression. He almost never got angry, but now . . . he felt like exploding. "You OWE me. You know it." His voice was very low, but steady and powerful.

Lightning bolts flashed across Kaiba's face. If looks could kill, Yuge'd be a lightning rod, Joey thought.Why am I joking? There nothin' funny about this. He knew perfectly well why the anger, though.

The cool mask was replaced. "Okay," Kaiba said deliberately. "I'll give you a loan, Wheeler. But I expect it paid back, PLUS interest."

End flashback

At least I got da best of him dere, Joey thought. I agreed. And as repayment to Yugi for saving his and his brother's souls, Kaiba had agreed to pay for Serenity's operation.

And now I'm handin' her to the devil, Joey thought, finally glancing over at his little sis. Yugi had said that he'd hated to threaten Kaiba that way, even though Joey thought he really didn't. But Joey had promised never to make him do that again. And now Serenity was---

The Volvo stopped with a bump. His little sis looked over with a nervousness only a brother could see. The mansion had a creepy air like never'd seem to erase, though Joey had seen it enough times. It loomed over it's subjects, like it's master himself. "Sis, I wish you would consider this." he pleaded.

"Bye, Mom," Serneity waved to their mother, who was still cautioning. "Joey, we've talked this inside out. I won't change my mind about helping to pay him back. I'll be fine." Joey protested all the way as they walked up the long, winding driveway, but she held firm. If the was one thing the Wheelers had in common, it was stubborness.

A creepy looking butler ushered them in, and walked them to the gardens, where she'd work in the afternoons. "Master Kaiba is away in a business meeting but he ordered you can start."

Despite her feeling of dread, Serenity nodded and waved her brother goodbye with a smile. Finally, shoulder slumped, he left and she turned to the gardens.

They were pathetic, compared to the a grandeur of the house. Sickly bushes and junipers looked like bony hands reaching upward. Other landscapers were bent over with wide brimmed hats, and an old man with a scraggly gray beard handed her one. With a tiny inaudible sigh, she placed on gloves, and began transplanting.

There are no flowers, she thought. Just dark green bushes and pines. A wide lawn stretched as far as the eye could see. Serenity took mental note of everything, and worked quietly until the sun was low on the horizon. She wiped her hands on her blue-grey coveralls and stood. "Scuse me," she asked quietly. "Where's the washroom?"

He looked surprised, like she had two heads, but pointed vaguely. Her neck was stiff from being hunched over, and her back ached. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Suddenly, she heard a high pitched shout that sounded obscene in the gloomy hallway. Didn't he have a little brother . . .? Oh yeah, Moko or something. He looked nothing like him. Dark eyes, shaggy black hair. Rather strange looking, she mused to distract herself from the murkiness. Nothing like the elder, who was tall, almost impossibly so, with ice blue eyes that matched his coat. Tea had told her how he and Joey often fought, over who was better at dueling. Still, there was something intriguing about . . . .

Nothing intriguing, she corrected, making her way back to the garden and tying her long auburn hair up. But I am grateful to Kaiba for paying for my operation .. . . .

Flashback

"Well. I do have a space for my landscapers. They come here every 6 months." The words sounded casual, but Serenity had never met a more expressionless face. It seemed that nothing would ever make him say something wrong or out of place.

"That'll be fine," she agreed quickly. "I love gardens."

"I have two rules: you never leave the yard, and two: your brother can't set foot in my house. I think you already know why." His face suggested that he'd be very diasppointed if she didn't.

end flashback

I guess he'd meant because he disliked Joey, she thought, digging her spade in the fresh soil. A musty low smell of earth wavered in her nose. She didn't know how a smell could be low, but Serenity often described things by hearing.

Joey had protested a storm, when she'd said she'd help pay back Kaiba's loan, by working for him. "Kaiba can't be such a monster if he'd helped." She'd argued.

"Yeah, we'd had to practically twist his arm," Joey'd muttered.

"Brother. This is something I have to do, for myself. I know he isn't that easiest person to get along with, I know that. But I'm absolutely sure that he won't eat me, or something like that!" She'd tried to joke.

"Don't be so sure," he'd warned, sounding just like their mother. And also, at first, Kaiba didn't want to hire her either. But for entirely different reasons. It was a miracle that he had. She still wasn't sure why he'd changed his mind so quickly. Who'll ever know, Serenity thought, brushing a limp strand out of her eyes. All she knew was he'd given her a gift that she could never be satisfied in repaying. The gift of sight. It sounded mega corny, but that was how she felt.

It had nothing to do that he . .. was fascinating in a way she couldn't describe. So very mysterious . . .but it's not like I like-like him, she thought. I barely know him.


	2. my Hero

The next day, Serenity was back working again. A smile tugged at her lips when she thought of all the questions Joey had bombarded her with when he got back home from soccer practice. It had been slightly annoying, though she knew he meant well. He always meant well.

A pleasant greeting, pulled her from her thoughts. A boy with dark shaggy hair, the little brother, said, "There's some food in the kitchen if you wanna eat." His eyes strayed to the raised bed of plants. "Hey, that's a neat job. You been working in gardens a long time, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit. I have one back at my own house," she said, surprising herself. "And I am getting a bit hungry."

"Come on, then, and I'll tell Cook to get you a snack." She followed him indoors. "I have lessons soon, though I'd rather play in my room."

"So you're putting it off as long as possible?" She felt an instant kinship with this scraggly kid. He looked sheepish, and she hid a smile.

"Today Seto is away working all day, so I can't have anyone over," he said, looking lonely. To Cook, he said, "She wants a snack." Cook nodded, and left.

"But there's all these maids and butlers around," Serenity said, referring to his earlier comment. She wiped her dirty hands, and tied back loose strands of hair.

"Yeah, but . . . .ever since I got, uh, kidnapped twice, Seto's been sorta overprotective. He wants to keep an eye on me all the time."

Serenity nodded as her food arrived. She knew all about overprotectiveness. Don't eat any anything they offer you, her mother's warning floated in her head.

"Don't worry, Cook washes his hands." Mokuba said, noticing her hesitation.

She giggled nervously. "No, it's not that. My mother and brother-they're a bit protective, too, its they told me over and over not -" she hesitated-"to eat any food offered. No offense or anything."

He smiled a bit, not taking any. "your brother's uh . . .Joey, right?" Just then, the tutor appeared.

"Master Mokuba, best you get ready for your lessons." He eyed Serenity as if she were a bug, bushy brows tugging together in a frown. The boy would have rathered to talk this girl. But he nodded and reluctantly left.

"Bye, uh . . .what's your name again?"

"Serenity."

"Serenity. See ya." As they left, the tutor gave her another look. I probably spoke outside my bounds, she thought. She finished her sandwich, and, unsure what to do with the paper plate (it looked rather costly) until a maid smiled briefly and took it. "I'll take that." Serenity made her way back, this time without getting lost. A foolish spark of triumph for that.

Any garden, to her, was so peaceful, with hum of bees and birds chirping. Except there were no birds here, except the 'caw, caw' of crows. They stared evilly down at her, much like that tutor. It made her feel rather apprehensive, at first. But then the hours passed by quickly, and it was starting to get dark. She shivered. And cold too. The others told her she could wash up there, and pointed to a dark and dingy bathroom. It was very small, but the water worked.

As she washed and dried her hands with a shabby towel hanging on a nail, she looked idyllically out the small window. In the distance, she could clearly see a long black limo, pull up, and a uniformed man hop out. She heard loud voices as the man opened the door for Kaiba. He got home? She thought. From her, she saw the expression on his face: an angry one.

Despite it, he was dressed in a long black suit, maybe a tux. He seemed to be shouting orders as he climbed in the limo, a serenity saw a glimpse of a shaggy haired kid watch sadly after him.

Poor kid. She turned and stepped out. On the ride home, she was still thinking about it, the handsome-looking guy who always left his lonely brother behind with only maids and butlers for company. Handsome? What was she thinking? The guy was a jerk, or so Joey always said. But I don't have a crush on him, or anything. How can I to a guy who has a heart of stone? And there was on doubt of that. but there is a difference, she thought, whether the person makes himself have a stone heart, and on who is born with it.

Something made him that way. A secret determined look crossed her face. And I think I'll find out what!

Later at home

"Tea? what do you know about, uh, Kaiba?"

Tea looked surprised. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Well, I uh .. . ."Serenity looked sheepish, thinking to thinking of a good excuse. " .. . .I met his brother, and was curious, that's all."

Accepting that, Tea answered, "Well . . . . .let me see. All I know is that he was adopted, and uh-"

"Adopted?" Serenity's eyes rounded. "you mean . . .he isn't blood related?"

"To his brother, I think so." Tea scrunched up her face. "But not to his father. He died a long time ago."

"Even though he's not related to his brother, it's obvious he still thinks of him as one." Serenity mused.

"I didn't say he wasn't related!" Tea said quickly. "But I think so. No one really knows much about them. Kaiba's pretty secretive, when he wants to be, I'm sure." She frowned, getting fired up. "And bullheaded, ruthless robot that parades around looking like a human!"

"Er, okay, okay," Serenity said, trying to calm her friend down. "But why do you think that, if you barely know the guy?"

" 'Cause of what he did." Tea looking searchingly at the young girl. She looked innocent, and pretty, seemingly having no resemblance to her brother. But if she was starting to have a crush, then it was best to squander it, or it'll really mean trouble for all. "Along with other things, Kaiba stole a valuable card, ripped it, and sent Yugi's grampa to the hospital."

Serenity went pale, but she asked seriously, "What other things?"

"Well, this was long ago. And I'm only telling you this, Serenity, cause I think you can hand it-"

"And he tried ta kill us all a million times." Joey appeared slowly at his sis's door, his face grim. Tea looked at him in alarm, because Serenity's face had turned ghastly white. "As well as Mokuba, but he's turned a new leaf since den."

"Joey-" Serenity couldn't believe it. "W-we were just talking-"

"Yeah I know. I over heard."

"Kaiba didn't try to kill us ALL," Tea amended, so not to scare the girl.

"ALL." Joey said firmly.

"I'm pretty tired," Serenity interrupted quickly. "I'll see you later, Tea." She looked pointedly at the door. "I need to be alone."

After a long moment, they shuffled out the door. Joey looked back worriedly, and she smiled in answer. "G'night, sis," he said softly, clicking off the light with a palm.

"Good night," she said back, laying down on the soft pillow. She heard Tea leave, and her mother and brother turn in for the night. But she was still, staring into the night. Could all the rumors be true? Did he try to kill her brother and hurt others? No, Joey had only one way to judge him: as evil. Joey wasn't ever very open minded. Maybe his vision was clouded by hate and resentment. And then again, maybe not. Serenity just couldn't believe that sweet little boy could do horrible things as try to kill someone. She kept thinking off him being left behind while his brother 'paraded around.' How he'd stared sadly after. Well, how could she ever knew the truth? She could always ask tomorrow, but she was sure she'd be fired, or worse.

No I DON'T believe it, she thought, burying her face with her arms. Neither of them would do that! Kaiba's a hero--he gave me my sight back, for heaven's sake. No matter what. The last image she saw before she fell asleep was of Kaiba, getting into the limo in tux, with soft brown hair falling into his eyes .. . . . . No way someone who looks like that would do something so horrible, she thought, sleepily closing her eyes shut. No possible . . .way.


	3. Five Minutes

Serenity yawned as she snipped off an unruly branch hedge. She'd tossed and turned all last night, woke up at midnight only to lay awake till almost morning. Yet she'd come to her 'job.' I guess I like the independent woman feeling, she thought. _Making my own money. . . .and all that. _

But boy, am I tired. Her auburn head drooped, and she found herself staring at something peculiar. Below, she could see workers plowing up diagonal squares of grass. I'll ask that younger brother what's going on here later, she decided.

Along with other things, she mused. Serenity wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done. She HAD to know.

Was Kaiba really the monster everyone thought he was?

Or was he just misunderstood?

"Hahaha," Joey had fake-laughed earlier this morning. "Misundastood? The guy's as simple to undastand as a . . . .as a . . .blank can o' worms!" he declared with his usual wit. " a simple psycho, and dat's it!"

I'll never ask about information on Kaiba again to him, she thought. It just gets him stirred up, and we argue . . . .

Weary, Serenity started to descend from her ladder, then came to a stop abruptly._ So that what it is! _The workers were starting to plant a different shade of grass in neat squares, next to the regular green of the lawn. A chessboard of alternating yellow boxwood and green grass.

Wow. It was going to be magnificent when finished. Her inquisitive mind added this piece to the Seto Kaiba puzzle.

"Pretty great, huh?" a high, cheerful voice called. Mokuba looked over the workers with a proud expression. "It was his idea. Big brother's, I mean."

"I know who you meant," Serenity said in her usual soft tone. "Uh . . . can I ask you a few questions?" "Huh? I guess. . . ." he answered, thinking she was going to ask about the landscape.

"Let's sit in the shade first," Serenity said, wiping her forehead from sweat. Casually washing up in the outdoor sink, she added, " It's about . . . .your brother."

The way she wasn't looking at him made Mokuba think something was wrong. "Yeah? What about him?" he said with a cheerful smile.

"Well . . . ." she stalled, "This . .. is kinda hard to ask. . . ." She looked at the little boy's patient eyes. "But . . .. are all the rumors true?" she blurted in a rush.

"Rumors? What kinda rumors?"

"Uh. . . .that he was really mean. . . .once."

"Mean?" Mokuba scratched his mess of hair, pretending not to know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Serenity watched as the boy started to edge away from her, subtly. What was he hiding? "You can tell me," she said softly. "I won't tell anyone else, ever."

Several long uncertain moments passed, and then he finally admitted, "there was sorta a time when big brother did go through a . .. . phase . . . ."

"A phase. . .?" Serenity's brow furrowed slightly.

"Yeah. I-I . ." Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut. "I told you too much! It was long time ago . .. .!"

"Please tell me. I have to know." Serenity was taken aback by his reaction, but she held firm. "Did he ever seriously try to hurt someone? Like my friends .. ?" she kept her voice low.

"Brother was power obsessed. Nothing would stand in his way. If someone did . . . ." he trailed off, lost in sad moments.

"So . . . it's true." Serenity hadn't noticed it, but the sun was dipping low in the sky. The darkening sky seemed like a shadow fell over her, too. She bit her tongue until it hurt. _Joey was right; I can see it. So why am I so . . . . so disappointed?_ Serenity swayed a bit over.

"Hey! Are you okay? You almost fell over or something!"

"I just . . .feel tired, that's all. I need to lie down for five minutes."

"You want I should call your mother, or . . .?"

"No. I really wanna finish that hedge." Serenity smiled.

"Well, you can't lie on the couch, or something, cause the whole place is getting fumigated or painted. I know!" Mokuba said, back to his cheerful self. "There's one place not bein' renovated."

"So .. .. . .it's true."

Kaiba watched with his usual cold expression at the girl's face. Then he snapped off the video monitor Well, well. Now she knows. At first, he had a surge of anger at his brother._ For once, I'd like to just . . wring his neck sometimes! Spilling his guts out like that, to a total stranger. _

He scowled, making an approaching secretary turn right around again. His mood grew darker as he survey the over cluttered desk of work. Contracts he had to look over, fifty page hundred contracts. Of eligible investors, bills. . . . .

And tonight he wouldn't be home again. It was 5:09, according to the black colored wooden clock on the wall. Business meeting, appointments, conferences. . . they all were the same thing.

He turned and left his office towards the limos. I'll deal with this later . . . .

"Thank you, Mokuba." Serenity put her head gratefully into the soft, white pillow. It felt like heaven. "Wake me up in five minutes, and I'll finish that hedge, okay?"

"Righty-o."

Serenity giggled. "You sound like Yugi's friend Bakura."

"I do? Cool." Mokuba turned and ran out the door. "I'll be back!" then he was gone.

Serenity closed her eyes under the thick quilt, and was sound asleep, despite it all.

"Five minutes," Mokuba mumbled to himself, trying to set his watch. He never needed the alarm function before, and was having trouble. Their earlier discussion had brought back a lot of bad memories for him, and he was shaken up badly, though he pretended it didn't. " Lessee, press this .. . ." Suddenly a familiar roar of motors startled him. "Seto! You're home early!" Exuberantly, he rushed to greet him. "Seto! You're h---"

What he saw was the limo pulling away to the long driveway. Another late night meeting. With pangs of disappointment and anger, he turned away, just as the phone rang.

"Hello. Kaiba Residence." He said unenthusiastically.

"Hey, that you?" It was Bernard, one of his school friends. "We're having a birthday party and sleepover at my house tonight!" Bernard giggled. "My dad just bought, like, a zillion games!"

Not wanting to be alone and forget his problems, Mokuba said he'd be there, even though his brother forbade sleepovers anymore. _Oh well!_ he thought, his face crossing with a stubborn look._ If he can leave, so can I!_

Kaiba returned late, at three in the morning. He was tired, but his mood was better. The meeting had gone well. Soon, Kaiba Corp would be overflowing with money, pouring in from investors. Never waver, he told himself, proud of the way he'd stuck to his terms. Ah, how satisfying.

The house was quiet and dark, with the faint smell of the paint from downstairs. Renovation were so costly nowadays. At least in his room there was no acidic smell of chemicals. Even he didn't like it. He went through his usual routine methodically, enjoying the sound of deep silence. As a child he had no peace with the other children constantly screaming, yelling, chasing each other. He'd wanted to wring their necks!

Thunder outside gave loud rumble. Kaiba stopped and glared upwards. _Even the gods are against me!_ Cynically, he shook his head as he neatly hung up his clothes away. It was now four in the morning, as he had to get up at nine for work. Five hours of sleep, he figured, as he climbed into his large, king sized bed comfortably. A rare treat. Lucky me.

His mind was going through the regular routine of checking things off, when he felt another person in his bed, even though he was barely in it. What--! Oh, . . .Mokuba, he thought drowsily. Must have had another nightmare. Tomorrow he had to go with him on his business meeting early. That would count as 'spending brotherly time', wouldn't it?

He said goodnight to the ceiling monotonously. Even though he can't hear, I said it, so it counts . . . . Turning over slightly to get nearer to him, he fell dead asleep a second later. _Sshhhhh . . ._went the rain.


	4. Love is well, blind!

Serenity was in a place with gold objects that glittered and reflected the light, shadowing the background. It was like a sparkly tunnel, and there seemed to be a light fog mist. It was cold. She realized with a start that there was someone carrying her forward, but she didn't move. Couldn't or wouldn't; she wasn't sure. It was a man carrying her, and he held her like a dead weight. She looked down and saw she was wearing a flimsy pale blue skirt and not much else. Really, it was just a piece of cloth.

Serenity tries to see who the man was, but she was . . . .frozen. Couldn't barely move. Her brother Joey's face appeared in the dark walls of the tunnel.

"How could you, sis?" He looked hurt and disgusted, then faded back.

Joey! "How could I what? Where is this guy taking me?" with effort, she looked over her left shoulder. There were stone steps ahead and a big bowl shaped dome the color of brass. Trying to cover herself up, she looked up, trying to see who the guy was. "Who are you?!"

He seemed to have a hat trying shaded half his face, but she could see his mouth and nose. He smirked slightly, so faint that if she hadn't been studying him . . . .. looking down at his chest, she saw that he wasn't wearing much either . . . .but definitely a lot more than her.

Joey! Help me; I-I don't know where I'm going! Serenity felt a bump, bump as the man starting climbing up the steps. He was didn't rush; held her gently like a protector. But the light changed, making him appear distorted. Stop! She screamed, and it came out as a hoarse whisper. I-I don't want to go!

Everything changed; her skin became aglow, the walls now screamed with fire, showing piece of corpses littered. He lifted her high above his head, and frantically she tried to clutch to him. He was going to throw her in the fire! Instead, he paused, and brought her down carefully.

"Do you . . .really love me?" his voice was deep, nearly recognizable, but not quite. It was soft and gentle. It felt like a caress against her cheek.

A heartbeat passed. "Yes. I will love you forever." And she meant it; totally hypnotized by the whole of HIM.

He threw her into the fire.

Serenity woke up slowly, not screaming like she usually did after a nightmare, so at first she thought the nightmare didn't exist. But her heart was pounding so hard, that her whole slender frame shook from the thumps. Even the bed shook.

Dread washed over her. She couldn't remember going home. Omigod, did Mokuba ever wake me up? What time is it? she opened her eyes, and let out a whimper of pain. It hurt.The doctor had given her special eye drops to put on every morning and night. Else, the slightest light would badly sensitize her eyes, making them vulnerable. Calm down. Probably someone took me back home, and I'm in my own bed.

But the air felt chilly, unlike the air in her room, which was warm and sunny. Plus the quilt wasn't her velvety afghan she slept with. Omigod. I must've spent the night at the Kaiba mansion. She tried to open her eyes again, but the slightest motion made them throb painfully. There was a deep silence, so it must be nighttime still.

"Oh. It's okay then . ." At first noise, she'd call for help. What else could she do, stumble around in the dark?

Serenity took a deep breath as she tried to pull the quilt closer to escape the chill. It seemed to be caught on something. She was nearly calm again with she felt it: a hand. Biting back a scream of terror, she recoiled, thinking of the corpses from her dream. Would that explain the freezing air?

Someone's here with me! After a few minutes of frozen horror and nothing happening, she tried once again to calm herself. It's probably only a maid, Serenity! Don't freak out! Like Joey always said. "H-hello?" No answer. Having no other choice, she felt over the guy or girl's hand again. It felt ice cold as she traveled up the arm, giving the shoulder a shake. "H-help me; I can't see!"

Wake up! Nothing; no answer, except a faint mutter. She felt a silly relief it wasn't a corpse after all. He muttered again, and his harsh voice rang a bell. Kaiba.

N-n-n-n-n-n-no, it couldn't be. But if it was, she'd be out of there faster than a blink. He was worse than a corpse. He was insane!

But that wasn't the only reason why her heart was pounding around in her chest. He was a teenager. A male teenager. Joey would explode. She could list all day the reasons why her heart was jumping, but now wasn't the time.

Get a grip, Serenity, she coached herself. It's not even him. It can't be. Maybe he was insane, but he avoided girls like the plague. He would never do something like this. Maybe it was some dirty old man that didn't check his bed beforehand.

Funny how she'd prefer a dirty old man next to Kaiba. But it was true. Or at least now it felt true. She heard whoever it was shift around with a mumble. Why wasn't he waking up? She felt his shoulder and tried again to rouse him. Nothing. Was he deaf?

But the voice; the voice was his. Harsh, bitter, cynical sounding. Serenity had very good ability to recognize people's voices, especially now. Holding her breath, she forced her hand to travel up toward the neck. He was facing her, she felt hair, as fine as a child's, and tried to remember if he had long or short hair. For some reason her brain wasn't working well.

Who are you?

Fingers touched a cheek, chin and a nose. His skin felt like ice, and if weren't for the sound of his breathing and occasional angry mutterings, Serenity would think he was dead again.

O. Mi. God. It . .. . is. It is! The short hair. The angry voice. The firm jaw and chin. Her fingertips stilled as they brushed his mouth, which felt warm, unlike the rest of him. She slowly tried to open her eyes again to see him.

All she saw was a faint blob of a figure. Blinking hard, she forced her eyes to open wider. The vision cleared a bit. It was him, fast asleep.

12 noon

"And then what happened?!" Mai Valentine demanded with a squeal, eager for romance. She practically pounced on Serenity.

"Mai! Get off her!" Tea shouted. But she wanted to know, too.

"Did he kiss you?!"

"Mai!" admonished Tea angrily. "Don't say stuff to embarrass her like that! of course he didn't," she added. "Right, Serenity?"

Serenity glanced at her two best girl friends. Earlier, Mai had caught her stumbling around in the streets, not far from the mansion. "What are YOU doing THERE at this time of morning?" Mai had picked her up and drove her home, and Serenity had finally agreed to tell her if she wouldn't tell anyone else.

Then Tea popped out of nowhere like usual. Mai had driven her back home, where she'd slept a while, and used her eye drops again. then she'd slept a bit more, and Mai was waiting for all the 'juicy news.' Mai and Tea.

Tea was a bit of a blabber, and she didn't promise not to tell, so Serenity nodded when Tea wasn't looking. "Eeeeeeeee!" Mai said dramatically. Then she gave Serenity a playful push on the arm. "You LIE, girl!"

"Lie about what? What'd she say?" Tea wanted to know, her round eyes darting back and forth between the two other girls. "You .. . .DIDN'T."

Serenity studied her hands.

"Ewwwww! Gross!" Tea declared passionately. "He ought to go to jail! I'm gonna tell Joey-"

"Oh no, you're not!" Mai said, grabbing her by the arm in a death grip. "That barbarian'll just try to beat him up in his Neanderthal way!"

"He deserves it! Taking advantage of poor Serenity like that when she was having eye problems!"

"Tea, Joey'll be the only one to get hurt in a fight. And he'll be too be dumb to realize it! Oh, no offense," Mai said to Serenity. "Now tell me: how'd it happen, girl? I mean, I can't imagine him of all people-"

"Guys," Serenity said faintly, looking pale. "I'm sorry, but I-I really need to lie down. I'm not feeling well."

"Sure, Serenity," Tea said sympathetically. If what she said is true, then I wouldn't feel well, either. She dragged Mai away. "I'll call you later to see how you're doing, ok? Bye."

1 pm

Kaiba woke, got up and stretched. Then he froze. Sunlight was peeking in from his room's closed blinds. Bright sunlight.

Grabbing the clock, he saw it was one. I. . . . .I overslept?! He staggered back. His meeting was at nine! He punched a finger at the intercom. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

His secretary whined, "A-a call came in today and said the meeting was canceled. . . .!"

"Bull!" he snarled back. I'll get to the bottom of this! He grumbled while he dressed. Not once in his seventeen years had he'd been late, to anything. And this conference was an important one; it could decide the future! And he had overslept. Fuming at his incompetent secretary, he pushed open his door with a bang.

3 pm

"Bye," Mokuba waved at his friend, his sleeping bag under his arm. Actually, it was a sleeping bed, stuffed in a tiny was no bigger than a microchip. His friend's limo sped away. It'd been great fun. But Mokuba couldn't help glancing idly away. Something he'd forgotten. Something about that hedge . . ..

The house was still. Seto didn't even notice I was gone for the night, he thought. Else, he would've called Bernard's house and demanded his return, right away. But he didn't. and now he wasn't even at home.

It was a renovators day off today, and the house was still, and quiet. Mokuba moped all the way the his room, dragging his feet on the stairs. His stomach growled, but he didn't feel like eating.

"What do you mean you won't take it?"

Mokuba leaped up. He was home after all! He ran to his brother's office, where he was talking on the phone. "Fine! But I'll see that you regret it!" Seto slammed down the phone.

His secretary waved him in. again, Mokuba felt there was something that he'd forgotten to do for Seto. He wanted to ask, but felt a tiny bit afraid to.

"What is it, Mokuba?" His brother looked a bit tired out.

Mokuba explained, "I . . .think you tol' me to do something yesterday but I forgot."

"Was it important?"

Mokuba nodded his head open and down.

"I don't remember telling you to do anything." Seto thought for a moment. "except . . ." he narrowed his eyes a little, "to not go on sleepovers!" his little brother hung his head abashedly. "Mokuba, I told you, it's essential that you not go anywhere without me knowing," he lectured. "Especially when I'm away. You got it?"

"It was just a night . . .I was so lonely."

"What about all those games I just made for you?"

"They're no fun with just one . . ."

"Well, today we were supposed to go on a trip, but my stupid secretary. . . made me oversleep . .. anyway, you weren't even here .. blah blah. blah .. ."

As his brother continued to lecture, Mokuba suddenly realized what he'd forgotten.

Serenity!

"What? Who's that?"

"Did she-did she . . .uh oh." Something about the way his little brother was frozen worried him.

"What?"

"Um, uh. . . ." Mokuba could only hope that some maid had woken her up. He'd completely forgot! He explained the problem.

"Oh." Kaiba casually typed a number. He felt a twist in his gut for some reason.

He dropped the phone with a clatter. "Wait a minute, if it wasn't you and your nightmare .. . . .Mokuuba .. . where did you let her nap???"

"In your room. The whole place was bein' . .. painted . .and all. . . . .um . . . . ." He started to back up as his brother started to advance on him.

"WHAT?!"


	5. We'll laugh about this someday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. And that goes for all of the fic!

"So, are you still going to work for him?"

""Noooo .. .. " Serenity chewed her lip. " . .. . I'm . . . .too embarrassed about what happened. That is, if he didn't fire me already . . . ."

"That not very fair," Tea declared. The three girls were walking down the street together; Serenity not sure she liked all this sudden attention. "Don't blame yourself," Tea went on. "My advice is: go back there, and confront him! Tell him that he was wrong to do it and if he tries anything, kick him where . . . .his brain is, . . . .so to speak."

Serenity frowned. "His . . . .?" Mai whispered in her ear what Tea meant; her amber colored eyes widened. "Wouldn't . .. that hurt .. . . .?"

"Nah, it's just stuns them."

"Serenity, don't listen to Tea," Mai advised.

"What do you mean, don't listen to me? She can't act like is no big deal-"

"Well, I'm sure the answer isn't to go and kick him in-"

"I didn't say to _just_ go _kick_ him. After she confronts him!" Tea took a deep breath. "Knowing him, he probably doesn't think he did anything wrong."

Serenity paused, looking away from them a moment. "I don't think . . . .I could confront him on what happened, Tea. He's probably embarrassed, too."

"Aw . .. " Mai clasped her hands together dreamily. "_Quell romantic!_ Your first kiss . .. in a guy's room of all places!" Serenity sweatdropped hugely, flustered, and Tea rolled her eyes heavenward. "I remember my first kiss," Mai went on in a dreamy tone. "The guy was . . .totally hot!"

Serenity blushed. Mai could be . .. so outrageous sometimes. "I don't think .. ." she said softly, "that it even _counted_ as a first .. . you know. . .. . 'cause he was . . .. still sleeping." She turned away. "I doubt he knew what he was doing."

"Aw." Mai patted her back sympathetically. "I bet he did, Serenity. I don't know him at all, but Kaiba seemed like the type who always knew exactly what he's doing."

"That's true!" Tea said fiercely, frowning in the direction of the Kaiba mansion. Serenity agreed too, but for a totally different reason. _He always seem so calculating and collected. Every move he makes is calculated, and sure. I wish I were more sure of myself. Maybe this isn't such a big deal . . . .then again. . .. . _

Timidly, Serenity asked Tea if she had been kissed by a boy yet either. Usually Tea would give the questioner a tongue-lashing for asking such a personal question, but Serenity looked so lost that she ground out, " . .. . yeah. . .in third grade. .. ."

Seeing Tea's scowl at the memory, Mai asked curiously, "What happened? Did you kick him in the--" "NO!"

"He wasn't cute? You didn't like him?"

"No!" Tea continued to sulk and kick randomly at pebbles. "I found out later . .. that he did it 'cause he was dared by his stupid friend, okay?!"

"Oh." Serenity and Mai wore identical 'taken-aback' expressions. "That's must've be hurtful." I wonder if that's why she seems to have a vendetta against boys, thought Serenity. Mai was thinking, I bet _then_ she kicked him, after she found out.

Next day, Kaiba mansion

Mokuba was sitting outside, on a bench, swinging his legs back and front under him. He didn't know what his older brother had made such a big deal about. He acted totally unlike himself. Mokuba knew about his 'exploding' temper; half the employee at Kaiba Corp knew about it.

So he slept with a girl besides him. It's not like she was an old _hag_, like his math teacher, who was like, 80 years old. Mokuba shuddered. Now that was scary.

Unless, he was embarrassed . . . . but that was unimaginable. _Big brother's too old for that. The last time I saw him embarrassed was when . .. . a boy played a trick at the orphanage on him and hid . . . something of his. . . in the trash. His shoes . . .or maybe his scarf. No, his shoes . . . .'cause I remember he had to go out in the cold barefoot later._ Mokuba didn't know what happened to the trickster; he'd mysteriously disappeared the day after, without a trace._Guess he got adopted . . .good, 'cause big brother gets MAD when he's embarrassed. . . . . . . ._

No probably not embarrassed. Teenagers sure are weird . . . .and now I'm grounded for a day. Seto said because he'd gone to a sleepover without him knowing, but Mokuba knew it was because of the Incident. He got up to bug Cook.

Serenity had decided to go back to work after all, and hope that Kaiba hadn't found out about what happened. He'd been totally unconscious, she remembered shaking him to wake him up, to no avail. That WAS strange, she mused. I was panicking and shaking his arm . . . . not hard, but still . . . .She'd even tried calling out, but not too loud, because she didn't want to wake up everybody and embarrass him. And then . . . .

. . ._IT _happened. Serenity ducked her head so that nobody would notice, even though there was nobody around the back lawn. She collected her wits, then went and washed up to eat her lunch that her Mom had made. I wish there was a bench to sit, she thought, glancing around in what she hoped was a casual manner. She found a stone marble one and though it was terribly hard, sat and began to eat.

_This whole thing makes me feel so alone. I can't talk to anybody about it._ Especially not Joey, she thought, biting in her sandwich of sweet tomato and onion. When we were kids, it didn't matter that I was a girl and he was a boy, she thought sadly. Joey and I shared every thought and problem. I'd always thought it'd be like that forever. I guess that it was naïve to. This has to be kept secret from him, it'd just make things worse. I know he has kept secrets from me already, too.

Or at least he thinks he has . . . .Lost in her thoughts, Serenity didn't hear Mokuba calling to her until he was close. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh!"

"Eh, sorry." He bent down. "You dropped your sandwich."

"I-it's o-okay . .. ." Serenity took it back and forced a smile. "I wasn't hungry anyway . . . ."

"Come here to the kitchen and Cook'll make ya another." It was an order, not a suggestion. "What were you doin' there? You were, like, a million miles away!" he exclaimed.

"I d-didn't hear you." Glancing around nervously, she wiped her hands with a paper napkin. _Deep breath, deep breath . .. . _"Really, thanks, but I-I have to phone my mother."

"Just eat, big brother's not here." Mokuba looked over at a maid, who nodded quickly and scurried away. In his usual honest way, he added, "Boy, teenagers sure a weird . . .!"

Serenity stared. _And pre- adolescents are bossy!_ But she decided to keep this to herself. ". . . always making a big deal . . .At least Seto was; not you," he added quickly. "Eh, sorry about forgetting to wake you up yesterday."

"Um. . . it's ok. . . .he . . . .. knows?"

"Who, Seto? Oh yeah." The boy put his chin in his hands and look up at her with adorable dark blue eyes.

"What did he say? I mean-" Serenity stopped herself in time, turning a bit red at her rudeness. Mokuba didn't notice.

"First he just yelled 'WHAT!', then he got quiet, like a volcano when it's about to explode. I think he was in shock, or something." The younger shrugged dismissively. "Yeah, that must've been it. Then he grounded me for today. Though I'm grounded everyday." He looked down sadly.

"That's too bad." Serenity wished she could be sympathetic, but if he'd remembered, maybe this wouldn't have happened. "He didn't say . . he would fire me, or anything . . .?"

" 'Course not. You still have to pay him back for the loan."

"Well . . . that's good." Or was it? Serenity didn't like awkwardness, and suspected S-Kaiba hated it worse.

"Yeah, he'd forgot all about last night probably by now. So don't worry. You won't get fired." The boy gave her sort of a strange smile. "I bet this is one o' those things that we laugh about later, right?" he said.

Kaiba Corp

Seto Kaiba was typing on his laptop/personal computer with the usual scowl on his face. The keyboard was going _RATTA TAT TAT TAT _instead of _clik clik clack._ The noise was so loud, that it could be heard above the din outside his office. No one was allowed to say anything, so technically, there was no din, but. . .you get the point.

One of the phones next to his arm rang loudly. Distracted, he didn't see as the computer monitor lit up and a new window opened. A certain DM monster screeched and flew around, and the words "you got mail" flashed in bright, eye-damaging yellow. It was 8:58 at night.

As he turned back, Kaiba knew immediately something was wrong about this email. No one emailed him, at this time, unless it was an emergency, and they could always phone. Probably some spammer, he thought, scowling harder. Something must be wrong with his filters. Making a mental note, he dragged the email to the trash, when he heard:

"I wouldn't do that. . .. . "

Frozen, Kaiba recovered. "Who are you?"

The arrow painter on the screen clicked on "Open" without the aid of the mouse. _Greaattt…_ "Great, indeed." The window opened wider, a Movie player file went on. Kaiba signaled for his associate to come over to look. The file froze. "Uh uh, I REALLY think there shouldn't be anyone there with you, Seto. "

"And why?" Kaiba hissed, not liking the use of his name by some crazy creep.

A figure appeared, and spread his hands. "It's personal." A long silence hung, and finally the assistant was waved away. "Good. Very good, son." Kaiba's eyes shrank to half their normal size; his right fist gripped the mouse until veins stood out. _LIAR!_

Another long silence passed, until Kaiba finally shouted, "Well?! What do you want already?!"

"Oh. . . ." the man said, "just to talk."

"Get to the _point._."

"I will, I will. I just haven't seen you in a while, Seto. Obviously, you don't recognize me, but I know you. I know you very well."

There was no sarcasm in his voice. Two could play this. Kaiba folded his hands behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world. "Okay, we'll talk. What do you want to talk about?"

The head nodded. "Last night."

"What about last night?"

"Oh, everything, I guess. The meeting for one."

Meeting. Meeting. Quickly, Kaiba scanned his brain for anyone who was there. Anyone who didn't belong. Nothing. "So. .. you where there."

"Oh, definitely!" the man nodded vigorously. "As you said, but don't bother to check who was and who wasn't there." He chuckled. "Believe me, my name wasn't registered."

"Really." Kaiba settle his hands on the keyboard gently. "Well, you've got three-no, one second to tell me who you are or I will track you down via The Network." He stepped on a secret button near the floor.

"You've always were like this?" the man asked rhetorically, shaking his head. "Stubborn. Oh, yes I remember."

It's . . .not working like last time! Sweat drops shone on Kaiba's forehead. I was so sure-

"Okay, okay. Down to the point. I wasn't entirely talking about the meeting last night. It went well, but not as well as I'd hoped. You see," the man leaned forward conspiratorially. The 'investors' I got were unsatisfactory, I want more."

"And?!" _Keep calm._

"Did you feel any, I don't know-" the man snapped his fingers. "Lightheadedness this fine day?"

"No."

"Interesting." The man took out a notebook and jotted it down. "Unless you're lying, but ah well."

Everything came clear in an instant. "You've _drugged_ me," Kaiba spat.

"Heh, remember your coffee? You were so tired . .. ." Kaiba said nothing, and the man chuckled. "Well, I guess that's how it goes, eh? Just think of yourself as a guinea pig. I've wanted to test this new pill, you see, and you were the only one available."

_I bet. _

"And don't try to throw it up," the man advised. "By now, it's already absorbed in your system. Oh, " the man added, " I won't tell you it's effects just yet, keeping you in suspense is SO much fun, don't you think? Yes definitely." He answered his own question.

"What. Do. You. WANT."

"Please," the man begged, "don't worry about blackmail. I've already got my pay. Of course, you could help. I'll be in touch everyday, and you could tell me how you're feeling differently, for research purposes." His tone low, he added, "Didn't you think you were acting . .. Strange yesterday? I mean, didn't something happen that never happened before in your life?" he grinned meaningfully.

Kiaba scowled fiercely that the glass shattered if looks could kill. "You-"

"I'm not talking about your . . .little _fling._" The man waved his hand. "Oh yeah, you were unconscious, right? That's a side effect; one of many, you know." The man made a tsking sound and more windows popped up.

"What the--?!"

"Those if you didn't know, are pictures from last night, of you're room, via your own security cameras. Betchu figured the storm knocked them out, didn't ya?"

"You sicko! Pervert!" Kaiba yelled. "These are fake and you know it!"

"Check them out and find out. Here, I'll put in the your computer for you." The files disappeared into the The CPU application. "Tsk tsk. Won't it be _terrible_ if those pictures got out? Just a side effect of the new drug, but people won't know that. That poor girl. Wrong place and the wrong time, do you agree? I'll be in touch." The man laughed, pure and joyously.


	6. Reverse psychology?

Serenity sat quietly, staring out the window while Tea and her friend Ishizu talked. They were in a history museum; Tea had to write a report on ancient artifacts. Serenity remembered Ishizu from Battle City a bit. The museum was closed, but Tea managed to catch her before she left.

"Hey, what's wrong? You are a quiet one." the exotic-looking woman asked Serenity with a gentle smile. Serenity managed a timid smile back, then glanced at Tea nervously.

Tea smiled wryly and gestured Ishizu over closer to whisper in her ear. "I'll give you two words: Seto Kaiba."

"Ah." Ishizu gave a harmless nod. "Say no more."

Serenity felt embarrassed. "Tea!" she looked about to cry. Tea patted her back.

"What has that foolish boy done now? And I emphasize on 'foolish.' " Ishizu shook her head. Her gold earrings went _chink chink_. "Since he still refuses to believe in his ancient past."

"A-ancient past?" Serenity asked curiously._ He seems to be constantly full of surprises!_. The young Egyptian woman nodded, and looked at Tea while she spoke.

"Tea knows about it. Remember when I told you and Yugi?" Tea nodded in agreement. To Serenity, Ishizu explained gently, "Long ago Kaiba was a priest with the power of a sorcerer in Egypt. His name back then was Seth."

"Wow," Serenity said softly. "Does he know about. . . ?"

"Oh yes, I tried to explain. And I emphasize on 'try.' " Ishizu smiled humorlessly. "He called it hocus pocus; mere magic tricks and superstition. Maybe he'll believe one day? I don't think so."

"After all he's been through, Pegasus using his magic Eye to steal his brother's and his souls, he still doesn't believe." Tea added. "I mean, really, get a clue!"

Ishizu studied Serenity with interest. "So what has he done now?"

"Tried to assault her." Tea simmered with disgust. "he did some rotten things in the past, but this really take the cake, wouldn't you agree?"

"I-I wasn't really all his fault," Serenity said quickly.

Ishizu looked more surprised than ever. "True that doesn't sound like him . . . .may I see?" She put her hand on top of Serenity's head.

" . . .See?"

"Yes, what happened."

"Umm . . . .s-sure. . .. " Serenity looked over at Tea, not knowing what Ishizu was doing.

"Hmmm . .. " The Necklace at Ishizu's throat glowed unnoticeably. "Let's see . . .oh my!" They way she said "oh my!" made Serenity blush without knowing why.

"See?" Tea said sourly. "What a perv! And when went to read him the riot act, he fired her!"

"Well, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with . . . " Ishizu paused and then went on, "But that's not what's bothering you, right?"

"Of course it is!" Tea jumped in. "What else could it be?"

Serenity hesitated, knowing what she was about to say was pathetic. But Ishizu looked at her with eyes so full of understanding that she said, stammering, "W-well, no . . .not r-really."

Tea opened her mouth but Ishizu held up a hand to silence her. "Go on. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." She said kindly.

After a long silence, Serenity whispered, "I-It's been like over 2 weeks, but I keep thinking about it. . . . .I-I . . . .can't stop thinking about it!"

"Mmm hmm. And do you want to stop?"

"YES! I mean, definitely." Serenity looked ashamed of her outburst. "S-sorry. . . ."

"It's all right. You know, you are familiar . .though I know we've never met face to face." Still studying the young girl, Ishizu got up and returned with a thick book. "There could be reason why. . . .you can't stop, I mean."

Serenity looked baffled. Tea too. "what do you mean a 'reason'?" Tea asked suspiciously.

"It could have something to do with the past," Ishizu said, flipping the pages. The book looked old and well-read. "tell me, Serenity, have you have any strange thoughts-wait, I suppose your problem constitutes as strange thoughts." Serenity looked more confused. "Then . .. how about . . .dreams?"

_What is she getting at?_ Tea thought as Serenity shook her auburn head slowly, then gave a tiny gasp.

"Yes? What was it about?" Ishizu looked at her sharply, then back down at her picture. _The resemblance is uncanny . . .. _

"W-when . . .I mean, that night . . . ." Serenity glowed pink, "I had this nightmare . . ."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes. . ." Serenity tried to remember. "Um . . .what happened? The only thing I remember is being carried forward, and Joey . .. having this sick look on."

"Joey carrying you with a sick look?" Tea asked blankly.

"No! it was someone . . .else. I don't know who. His face was . . . . .covered. it was really vivid." Serenity shuddered.

"What was he dressed in?" Ishizu asked clearly. "Do you remember?"

"Umm . . .nothing much . . ." Serenity was afraid the other two would think she was a pervert. She felt terrible.

"Maybe . . .like this?" Ishizu showed her a picture, and Serenity gasped again.

"Yes! Not e-exactly, but that pretty close."

"What are you getting at exactly, Ishizu?" Tea said impatiently.

"I will tell you girls to see what you think. Better yet, I show you." The room swam before them and seemed to _rush_ forward. Serenity griped Tea arm tightly in fright.

"Whoa . .we're in the past!" Tea said in a hushed voice. Something dawned on her. "Ishizu you can't really think. . ."

"If your friend wants to solve her problem, then the answer maybe be here." The three were in the bright sunlight, casting them in yellow. Stone and dirt houses were orange, as was the sand. Everything was so bright, Serenity had to squint. Over head, a cloudless royal blue sky loomed. "Look there!"

A girl was sitting hunched is a doorway, dressed in white rags. It was hard to see her because it was too bright, but as their eyes adjusted they saw that she was hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. She seemed about their age, but maybe it was her childlike air.

The girl raised a thin arm, then quickly hid when a tall man with a bushy beard walked by as if afraid. Her hood fell off, revealing pale blond hair. She continued rocking back and forth, mumbling softly. "Is she crazy? Why does she keeping rocking like that?" Tea whispered.

"There no need to whisper; she can't hear us." Just then, as if on cue, the girl's head snapped up suddenly, staring directly at Serenity. Her eyes were a very bright, liquid blue. Serenity wanted to look away, but stared back as if in fix. She blinked, and the girl was gone.

"There was a resemblance to you, eh Serenity?" Ishizu said to the two speechless girls as they were brought back to present.

"Resemblance? Maybe . . ." Tea answered doubtfully. "Who was she, anyway?"

Ishizu sighed. "The story goes like so: Wait-I thinking you two don't know the Legend of the Blue Eyes story, do you?" They shook their heads in shock. "Well, let me tell you.

"As you may know, in the past they didn't duel with cards; they used actual monsters. At least at first, only some did. The few who did have to have very powerful magic. The priests were some, the pharaoh was another. Priest Seth-Kaiba's ancient self-was one of the first to use an actual monster. And you can very well guess which monster he tried to resurrect-the mythical dragon.

"Dragon are hard to summon. No ordinary magic can. So he needed more. And he got it by sacrificing _ba. Ba _is the life energy in every living thing. It is more in humans. Human life energy is very effective, when used for magical purpose. However, at that time, it was so risky that the person used usually died. And at least three people were sacrificed for it.

"There is an exception: emotions. Strong emotion increased the _ba_ in humans. So the stronger the emotion, the more powerful the monster. The priest knew this and went off to find it. He rescued an outcast girl-the girl you saw--which I believe fell in love with him because he was a hero to her. That's why the dragon came out very powerful. She loved him solely and unconditionally, as the legend goes. And--"

"S-so he . . .sacrificed her to make a monster?" Tea said with contempt. "Sounds like him, all right!"

Ishizu ignored her and fixed Serenity with a piercing stare. " . . That's what happened in your dream? Right . . . .? Right?"

Flashback

_"Do you really love me?" _

"Yes. I will always." Then blackness.

End Flashback

"Omigod," Serenity muttered, hugging her arms as if she were cold. _"Because he was a hero to her." That's the way I thought of him!_

That was all the answer Ishizu needed. She patted her arm reassuringly. "Fear not. The same probably won't happen to you. But you must find a way to control your thoughts. Your dream confirms my theory: the girl has come back to warn you."

I still don't believe this, Tea thought. _But Serenity does have to stop thinking about Kaiba; he rotten to the core! _"But how? Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well . . ." Ishizu thought carefully. "I think that you know Kaiba is really unkind, Serenity." Serenity nodded. "But you might use that to solve your problem . . . ."

Yes, that's so, Serenity thought._ Even though now I know he is "rotten", he never did anything "rotten" to me, personally. He gave me a job. He paid for my operation. But if he does . . . . .that might cure me! _"I know; I-I'll ask him to go to a dance . . .. " she groped.

Tea stared. "And he'll turn you down flat! He'll crush you in his usual insensitive way."

"Yes, and then you shall see his true self." Ishizu nodded. " I agree. That must be the only way to help you move on. Tell you what. Wait a week more, than if it's still a problem, try it."

Later, Kaiba Mansion

"Good _evenin',_ and how are you feelin' today?" the man asked.

"Cut the crap," Kaiba sneered. "I know you didn't really drug me. I went to the doctor, moron, and nothing was found! You just spiked my drink and that's it, admit it!"

" 'Moron.' It's funny ya should say dat. Ironical, really." The man laughed. "Ya see, cuz the drug affects you _psychologically_, not physically. So it's no surprise they didn't find anything. Just as you still didn't find me, right?"

Kaiba made a growling sound, glowering.

"Take that as yeah." The man put a mock thinking face. "Tell you what: I'll tell you what the drug does. You know to help out."

_Yeah, right._

"Okay. See, there was research done on a 'smart' drug. I know what ya thinkin': why would I give ya something like that? Ya are already smart." The man grinned. "Well, a _counter_ drug was made for it, also. And ya know what it does? It lowers a person's IQ. And guess which one I gave you?" he said in a sing song voice.

"Y-you lie!"

The man ignored him. "Let's see, according to my notes . . ." he shuffled some papers. "You're a level 360 IQ. Now . . ." he checked some more notes. "I got ya pegged for a 180. Still a super genius, but how about tomorrow? It just keeps getting lower and lower and _lower . . ._"

"If what you say is true. . . .rest assured that I can still find you, lunatic, and make you pay!"

"How? You'll forget things faster than you can relearn them! Now who's the moron?"

"What do you want!_ Who are you!!"_

The man said in a sing song, "You'll never guess! Just try!" He giggled. "Oh yeah about those fab shots from your security camera . . . .doan worry, I think I'll keep those awhile . . . .I'll see ya!" The screen went blank.

A week Later Wheeler home

"Are you really going through with this, Serenity?"

"Yes, Tea. I am going to ask him to . . . .my school . . .dance."

"But . . .he'll put you down and make you feel bad. A-and you don't really believe all Ishizu is true?"

"Um, not really. But I have to." Another week has past. And still he plagued her.

"You don't have . . . .a crush on him, do you Serenity?"

"What?!" Serenity was glad they were on the phone, so she couldn't see her face reddened. "What does that matter?"

"Well . . . .I was just thinkin' . . . .if you do, then he might really hurt your feelings."

"I still don't know how you can ask me that. . .!"

"I worried about you." Tea thought. "I know! I'll come with you for, you know, support! I won't say anything!"

"The last time," Serenity sighed, "You got me fired."

"Hey!" Tea sounded hurt. "That was low."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Serenity apologized. "Look, this is just something I have to prove to myself: that I can do this. I will be okay."

"All riiiight . .. " Tea said. "If you say so, then I say try!"

"Thanks, goodbye." Serenity hung up the phone. _Here goes nothing . . . . _.She went upstairs to get ready. Below, a certain blond haired brother hung up the phone too.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he muttered darkly.

Later Kaiba residence

Kaiba stared listlessly at the ceiling. He was doing just what the man wanted him to do:

Panicking.

_Oh my god. I'm going to be normal! I can't even run my own company!_ Plus, he got himself tested: IQ tested.

_80. _

I-I'm going to be like idiotic! The man hadn't contacted him in a long time. Or maybe he had. His phone rang, and Kaiba had stared at it blankly.

_Panicking. _

Soon, he thought wildly,_ soon, I'll be doing drugs and stuffing myself with junk food, rotting my innards! And then, I'll have the urge to hang out in the mall, getting absolutely nothing accomplished, and have a Barbie blow up doll and start calling it my date!_

Wasn't that what 'normal' teenage boys did?

At first he'd thought the man had used some reverse psychology trick on him. Maybe he'd figured that Kaiba would start panicking and bring it about himself. But during the test, in every question, a black headache blocked his ability to think; to see. No Excedrin, Tylenol, worked. No question about it.

_Am I going crazy?_

Now, alone, he allowed himself to wonder. _I've got to do something! It's not like me to quit now! I won't quit! I'll think . .of something !!!!! First, _he thought,_ first I have to find out who he is . . .. but every lead has done nothing. It's like this guy just attacks me from nowhere! And if what he say is true-_he still had some hope he was bluffing-_then I can't do anything about it! I-I'd be too . . . .dumb. .. to . . .. unless someone helps me. but who would? No, no time to feel sorry for myself. . .time to act! _

He stared at the computer, feeling a strange urge to make fun of somebody._ Lessee . .. dammit how do you turn this thing on? _

Outside Kaiba mansion

Serenity felt all her bravado she'd shown Tea go right out the window as she stared at the house. _What if she couldn't do it? What if I choke?_ A dozen whatifs rolled through her brain.

_Breathe, just a . . .couple . .. deep . . .breaths. You can do this. Just get it over with. Then, you go anyway and have a really good time!_ That had been Mai's idea, to dress up for the party anyway.

Serenity shivered in her mother's overcoat, gathered her nerve, and rang the bell. She pretended her brother was cheering her on, somewhere. The sound chimed and echoed, it seemed, off everywhere. An old man answered.

"Yes? Sorry, we don't like girl scout cookies."

_Oh, great. Now I look like a twelve year old!_ Serenity wished the floor would swallow her up. "I-I'm not a Girl Scout," she tried to explain, when she heard a "oh, cookies! Smithers, let's get some please!" and a running of feet.

Mokuba and a little boy she didn't recognize appeared. The other boy looked disappointed, but Mokuba's face lit up. "Oh! Hi! Watcha doing here?"

"Um . . . .I need to . . . .ask you brother something." _There! _

The butler shook his head, saying, "Mr. Kaiba gave strict order that he was not to be disturbed," he said sternly. Some maids appeared behind him to see what was the commotion about.

"Oh, 's okay, if she just needs to ask him something. Come on in," Mokuba said to her, while the butler sputtered. The maids whispered and giggled, walking away.

That struck Serenity as odd, which should've been the first clue that Kaiba wasn't himself. But it was too late to back out._ Okay, so I look like a twelve year old. That's good, because the worse I look, the more mad he'll be. And then finally, FINALLY I can put this all behind me._ Two more maids spotted her and giggled quietly, as if they knew what she was going to ask. _I can't do this! I'm backing out! _

Calm, calm. Think. If you can't, then act like someone who can. Let's see, who does Kaiba usually yell at? Serenity remembered._ Tea. Yes. Act like Tea, and everything'll be fine. I need him to really hurt me, so I can stop thinking about him, but not enough to make a fool of myself. . . . _

"He's in here . . .Here I'll open it for you," Mokuba pressed his handprint on the scanner, and the dark room opened. "go ahead," he said with a cheerful smile.

Easy for him to say. Serenity gulped and went inside. The door shut behind her, and Mokuba quickly ran to the vent to eavesdrop. "Move!" he hissed to the maids who were already there.


	7. The Game of Love

Come on, fight it! How do you turn this thing ON?! 

Nothing. Right now, I'm of 'normal intelligence'. 'Normal'. The figure 80 loomed at him. This can't be the end of me! After all my hard work?! After all I've been through- His door opened and he quickly got a grip on things. It was probably his brother, and Kaiba didn't want him to know what was wrong. Little did he know! "Go ahead," he heard him say, and someone else walked in. Great. A visitor. Out of all days.

"Oh, its you. What do you want?!" he snapped.

Serenity's first thought was how overshadowed she felt, despite that he was sitting and she standing. The second was that he looked as if he hadn't slept or ate for days. Maybe that was because of the- "Well?!"

Tea. Think like Tea. "U-um, w-would you," she tried to keep the quaver from her voice, "take me . . .to m-my . . . dance. . . . ?" Phew...!

"What?!?!?!"

"Would-"

"I heard you. Are you nuts?!"

"Nuts." Still not good enough. "W-why not?" she lifted her chin a little. "Tell me why not and I'll . . .leave."

".. . .. Look I don't have time for this. You know the way out." He said pointedly.

" . . is that a no?"

"Yes of course it's a NO! Now get out before security throws you out!"

"Aren't you man enough to do it yourself?"

Serenity knew she'd overstepped the line when he got up and quickly went over to her. She flinched, thinking he was going to hit her, and shrank back for protection. He didn't, just stopped in front of her and there was such a long silence that she dared a look at him. He had the usual scowl.

"Are you afraid?"

"Ummm, y-yes."

"Then why are you deliberately trying to make me angry? Come on, out with it," he said coolly after she didn't answer. "Trying to be like your friend Gardener?"

" . . . .n-no. . . .. . ."

"Gathering evidence for a lawsuit?"

" . . .No!"

"Because if I hit you, you'll have hard proof that I tried to attack you." A nasty sneer crossed his features. "Is that it?!"

"No! That's horrible! It's because . . . ."

"Mm hm? Because?" he prompted, eyes boring into hers.

"Because . .. .. um. . ." Serenity decided to tell the truth. "I can't stop thinking . . ."

"Well, good for you." He said sarcastically.

" . .. . about . . .that night. So, I figured if I get you mad enough, you'd yell, and I'd hate you, then-I-can-finally-get-over-it." she said the last part in a rush. It was out. And although revealing her plan wasn't in her plan, he should be only too happy to oblige now he knew the reason.

There was a long shocked silence, except for a muffled thump upstairs. Sighing, Kaiba shouted upwards, "Mokuba! Are you listening in?!"

"No," came the muffled reply. Serenity was so nervous, she hardly noticed. All she could think of was just get this over with.

Turning back to her, he said sardonically, "What a nice plan. Too bad it won't work. But it will." He stood and dragged her outside.

outside, in the car

"W-wait where're we going!" This wasn't according to plan. Ishizu said that he'd show his true self when she asked. Then, where was it?!

"Guess," he said sarcastically, starting the engine.

"B-but why? Why can't you just shout at me?"

" I can't. But going to this thing'll tempt me to. Surprised? This wasn't in your plan?"

Is he mad because I told him my plan? If so . . .then what is he mad about? After pondering it over, Serenity concluded that boys were just weird and leave it at that. Maybe it was some way to save face, or something. He really didn't seem like himself. There were actually smiling faces at the mansion, she recalled.

"Where is your school?!"

"Um, Fushin High." a/n: she goes to a different high school here

Well. At least it isn't at my school, he thought. I won't be humiliated. She will! Serenity cast a sidelong glance at him. There was no way to tell what he was thinking. And he drove like a maniac. She was surprised to make it there in one piece. And she thought Mai was a bad driver. . . .

"Um, are you feeling okay .. .?" He didn't answer, just got out and practically dragged her towards the building. Why do boys think they can just drag girls around like rag dolls? She pushed him off as they entered.

Everybody gawked when they saw her and who she was with. The music came to a halt. Serenity immediately felt uneasy. She never did like being the center of attention. A boy from her history class came up and said timidly, "H-hey, Serenity. Can I take your coat?"

"Sure, thanks." She smiled at him. I might as well stay . . . .since Kaiba looks as if he's about to bolt. She took off her mother's coat and gave it to the boy.

Kaiba was thinking, Oh my god. This is a nightmare. Paper streamers. Colored lights. Silver balloons! What am I doing?! I've got to get out of here before I puke!

He was about to do so, when he was suddenly aware of a sudden silence in the room. Automatically he glanced over to see what everyone was looking at, body posture set to run. And he froze.

It was Serenity. Somebody from the audience wolf whistled, and the girls laughed nervously, because their dates were busily gaping at her. She was wearing a pretty simple looking dress, of a light gauzy material that fell almost to the floor. It seemed to shimmer, catch the light and hug her slender form in all the right places. The white material made her fair skin turn the color of cream. Her long hair was left loose past her bare shoulders, the bright white light in the entryway showing the hidden reddish streaks. She was a knockout. Every boy in there was trying to think of a way to ask for a dance without her "date" knowing; none of them wanted to provoke his anger.

But she barely noticed any of them. She was looking at Kaiba, her "date." And the way he stared at her, then rubbed his face as though he could barely believe his eyes, she felt she understood. For once he was speechless and looked to have been struck in a daze. Serenity managed a modest smile and walked over, seemingly floating.

There was a long silence as he tried to run, speak, do something, when there was a loud bang and "Awright, where is he?!"

"Joey," Serenity said in a gasp, as her brother grabbed her and pulled her arm.

"Sis, how can you go out with this creepazoid? After all he did!" Joey shot a look of utter loathing at him, who crossed his arms and looked right directly back. "Dat's it! We're goin' home right now!"

"N-no, Joey you don't understand," Serenity shook him off. "I'll explain later, I promise! Please--"

But her brother wasn't listening. He wanted to punch that arrogant smirk of Kaiba's right off. The one that said "Ha ha, looks like your sister wants to be here with me than go with you." He clenched his fists. We'll see about dat! How can she if you'll only have two teeth?!

Serenity looked from boy to boy, feeling strangely left out of a conversation. She saw Joey grit his jaw and knew he was about to attack. She was trying to think of what to do-she wasn't strong enough to hold him back, and if she was, then it would just be embarrassing. Luckily, help came.

"Young man, you are disrupting this dance!" a chaperon said sternly to her brother. "Do you go to this school?"

"Huh? N-no . .. But-"

"Then unless you have a date who does," the old lady said, "you must leave, or I'll call the police!" she signaled over two men who started to usher him out the door. The other kids, seeing how there wasn't going to be a fight, went back to dancing and the music started up again.

Serenity swallowed hard as Joey tried to fight the men, to no avail. He'll understand when I tell him later. But not now, she thought as she caught the last look of hatred and betrayal on her brother's face as he disappeared. She felt like she had let him down. But it's not all my fault! Please don't hate me, brother . .. . ., she stared dejectedly at the floor.

"Yeah, go mutt. Your sister isn't yours to keep on a leash," Kaiba remarked loudly. Seeing Dogface being hustled off like that gave him some satisfaction, if not it made him feel a bit better. Now to bust this joint . . . . . .I have other things to do! He glanced over at Serenity, who had one hand clenching on a banister.

"Do . . . .you really think he keeps me on a leash?" she asked tightly, her long hair hiding her face. Her posture was rigid and tense.

Huh? Taken aback by this sudden turnaround, Kaiba soon got it. "Of course!" he said scornfully. "he's always hovering around, wanting to know what you're doing all the time. I mean, that's definitely crossing the boundary of overprotective brother to obsession, isn't it?" He thought a moment. "And speaking of obsession, it's really desperate that you'd asked me here. To get over me? Get a life! Or is your life really that empty or are you that pathetic?!"

Each word hit her like a sledgehammer. Each and every one. Especially "pathetic" and "desperate." She didn't even remember running out; when she looked up, she saw she was in the empty parking lot. What made it worse was that it was all true. God what was wrong, with her that she couldn't get over one night with such a selfish jerk?

Well, now I am. And I want ot see Joey. Where's Joey? As she was looking up and down the empty street a hand gripped her arm hard and spun her around. Joey?

No. Kaiba. "I thought that was what you wanted!" he hissed.

"It was!" She recoiled away from him slowly, hiding her face.

"Then what the hell are you crying about?!"

"I don't know! It worked very well. . . .just leave me alone."

He paused, sighed, then said, "Come on, then and I'll give you a ride home." He sounded like he were doing her a favor.

"No thanks," she said politely, voice firm. "I'd rather walk."

"Don't be an idiot," he said angrily. "You'll get mobbed by a some mugger and he'll-"

"Okay, okay," she said, not wanting to hear the rest. Silently, she got in and turned and faced the window.

Great. I only said that to be polite. Oh, well. Kaiba looked down at the car a moment, trying to remember . . . .

. . . . how to drive it. What came first? Oh my god, I can't remember! Everything's coming out blank! At his hesitation, Serenity looked over curiously. He had this blank look of horror, as if he were terrified of something. Then the look was replaced with a determined one, and he started the engine.

What a weirdo, she thought. He really seems to be imbalanced, or something. I feel sorry for his brother. . . . .

He suddenly put a fist to his head as if it hurt then looked again at the road grimly. "We-you forgot your coat."

"It's okay," she said softly. "I can get it tomorrow. Just keep driving." More carefully I might add, she thought as cars whizzed by. But she didn't say it out loud.

Easy for you to say. Huddled up a ball, she looked pale, drawn and delicate. Her long dark hair spilled past her waist in soft waves. "I shouldn't have gone after you," he muttered to himself.

"Why did you?"

He was surprised she'd heard him but didn't answer. Oh, why the hell not? "Because. I'm on drugs."

Her eyes widened in shock. She straightened and tried to see his face. "Are you . .. .joking?"

"I don't joke," he seethed, barely moving his lips. He swerved over a bump, making a whole vehicle jump. She recovered from it and her shock and tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Drugs? What do you mean?" she finally managed.

"Don't you know what drugs are?!"

"O-of course-"

"I doubt it. A naïve girl like you? Probably doesn't know nothing-I mean, anything." Great. Now my grammar's affected . . .

She didn't reply and he went on mockingly, " The hardest thing you've ever had to face was probably whether your nails are done," he sneered. And then suddenly, "If you weren't going to that blasted party, then why did you get all dressed up?!"

"I-I thought . . .. I'd go anyway . . .by myself."

"Yeah, right," he said scornfully, but he believed it. She didn't seem to type to lie. But he was angry with his problems and wanted to take it out on somebody. "You probably set a trap for me and in my stupidity I feel right in it! To get some more money, I bet. I can just picture it-you getting ready . . . ."

"I d-didn't!"

". . . .going out of your perfect house, while your perfect family waves good-bye," he muttered harshly. "Your Mother cooking in the kitchen, dear Dad-"

"My parents are divorced," Serenity said flatly.

It wasn't what she said that surprised him, but the way she said it. She was staring seeing-not-seeing in front of her, as if remembering something unpleasant. Silently, he stopped the car and cut the engine in front of her house. There appeared to be no one home. Then she tucked her knees and hugged them, saying quietly in a toneless voice: "I have been through some hard things."

"Oh, come off it. A divorce is so bad!" he said with sarcasm.

" I haven't seen my father in ten years. He was a raging alcoholic who beat my brother and mother every Friday, after work. Sometimes he was a nice guy, I suppose, when he wasn't drunk. When he started going after me, my mother filed for divorce and moved me to another part of town. Still, I was afraid . .. . because it made him worse than before. Five years ago, he murdered a man while driving drunk, and got thrown in jail. For life. We never talk about him. . . .

"So maybe you should think about that before you hurl insults," she finished angrily. She hardly got angry, her brother was the hothead, but now she felt more rage she'd ever felt before. Serenity was about to say something else, but then just got up and opened the door.

"Wait." Something was clicking in his head.

"Yes? What is it?"

"What . . .did your . . .. father work as? What was his job-er, profession?"

She frowned. "He worked as a researcher for a pharmaceutical company. Why?"

A pharmaceutical company. Drugs. Everything seemed to fit, yet nothing did. More questions . . . . I can't believe it. . . .! He sagged with relief. Now there's hope! I know who he is! I should've guessed . . .. he's talks like that mutt Wheeler. . .. .I knew he sounded familiar!

Just then, his cell phone rang abruptly, and he answered it. "Yes?" he said listlessly.

"So. Ya finally know who I am." The man was chuckling, approving. "It's about dam time."

"You." Kaiba sat up straight. "You're Serenity's father. Why me, you bastard?"

"Ya know," said the man, "There's a lot of things ya can learn in prison without parole. Hacking into computers, for one. And one fine day when I stumbled into yours-"

"Stumbled. Riiiiiiiight." Next to him, Serenity stared in shock. "Now you listen to me. now that I know who you are, you'd better be shaking in yours boots. I would."

"What're ya going to do? Throw me into prison?" the man laughed. "Too late for that. I know where the counter pill is, remember? I hid it well. And you're running out of time. But. . . .dere is one way to get it."

"How, you worm?!"

"Why, marry my daughter. She's a looker, huh?"

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Serenity jumped at Kaiba's outraged yell.

"Hey, ya get benefited, too." The man reasoned. "Ya get your intelligence and my beautiful baby girl. Meanwhile, I get your millions .. . everything works out fine."

"You wish." Kaiba spat.

"It's up to you," the man sang. "Me, I got nothing to lose. You've got everything. And I mean everything. Think about it. . . .if you can. Ha ha ha!"

Serenity watched as Kaiba slammed down the phone and just stared in front of him with this spooky look. When she called to him, he didn't move. She had no idea what was going on, except that he was in trouble and it had something to do with her father. But what?

"What's going on? Tell me, I might be able to help."

He didn't look as if he would reply, then after a while he said almost wonderingly, "Your father has drugged me with a 'smart' pill. . . .I mean . . ."

Her almond shaped eyes widened into saucers. "You mean . .. the counter pill?"

He looked at her sharply. "You know about it?"

"Yeah, a bit." She still remembered her father talking excitedly about it. "Baby girl, this'll make us rich!"

"Is there really a cure?"

"Yeah, I think. First the 'smart' pill was made, then the counter for it. I assume he gave you the counter?" He nodded. "He could've killed you! It's never been tested on humans!"

"Well, he didn't. Yet." Kaiba said flatly, like his life meant nothing to him. "But if there is a cure, I'm going to find it! And now I know where to look!"

"I-I can't believe it . . . .that he would do such an awful thing! Why?" Serenity shuddered.

"To get money from me. But now there's some hope . . . . ." Suddenly, he felt a lot better. I'd better hurry before it's too late . .. . Suddenly he couldn't help being amused at all this. It had been the craziest weeks of his life, all right!

Serenity was about to say that she'd be glad to help to look, when all the sudden she saw him smile, and pulled her into a hug. She was so startled and he pulled away immediately mumbling something about being caught in the moment. Say something! She thought to herself. Ask why he didn't say anything about this before. But the words trailed off uselessly on her lips. She couldn't be exactly sure because it was dark, but was his face red? So full of contradictions and yet .. .. . always fascinating . . .

Serenity hadn't talked about her father in ten years. Kaiba was the last person she had expected would listen, but he had. And it had felt good to talk; her mother had forbbiden her to mention him the day she'd walked out. And he'd run after her at the party, and he could've just let her go.

"I thought this was what you wanted!"

"Why can't you just shout at me?"

" I can't. But going to this thing'll tempt me to. Surprised? This wasn't in your plan?"

Serenity knew from Mokuba that Kaiba had used his smarts to make something of himself and turn himself and his brother into a rags to riches story. But I like him better this way! He just called me those things 'cause he thought that's what I wanted. Would it be so awful if he didn't take the cure? She didn't think so. But then again, it wasn't her decision . . . .

So another long silence of awkwardness a/n: lotta silences in here, eh? passed as they were both unsure of what to do. So they just stood there. Serenity felt her cheeks begin to warm because he was staring at her so. She dragged her gaze to his chest instead. And when he smiled like that and hugged her . . .maybe he cared for her . . .. just a little? That's why he'd hugged her? Even though he'd hurt her before. . .she'd still felt. . .something!

Meanwhile Kaiba was having a mental battle of his own.

I can't believe I'm seriously thinking about it . . .. I .. .. can't marry her! He had swore he'd never marry anyone, unless it was for money.. . . ..

Certainly he wouldn't be forced to marry. It galled his pride. Besides, it would just cause more problems. That man had to be out of his gourd to think that he would ever actually agree to such a thing. Marriage . . . .that sort of sappy stuff, made him sick to his stomach. It was for the hapless, the doomed. Just as love was.

But still . . . .just in case .. . . .I can't find it . . . . . And then he made a swift decision. Maybe it was the thought of being a moron for the rest of his life. Maybe it was the drugs.

Hell, it was the drug!

"Serenity . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . .will you . .. . ... marry me?"


	8. his 'true' Self

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wha--? Did you just ask me t-t-to . .. marry you?" Serenity felt her jaw drop to the floor._ He's .. . . insane if he thinks I'll agree! Something's wrong with my hearing . . . . she started backing away from him **verrrrry** slowly and carefully._

Instead of an explanation, he grabbed her and pulled her against him non too gently. She was too stunned to think of what to do. "Look at me." he ordered.

Breathing very fast, she shook her head no side to side. "I look like an idiot . . .. " she murmured, half to herself. They were standing just outside of his car in front of her house. In the public. Where anyone could see them. He hooked a finger underneath her chin it tipped it up, forcing her to look up at him. Into those mesmerizing blue eyes. That hypnotic gaze. Serenity near felt her heart stop when he started to bend his head towards her._ Oh my god. He's going to kiss me! what do I- what do I do?! I want him to. Oh my gosh did I just think that!_

The kiss very short, on the cheek no less, but she felt like slumping right on the asphalt. And then she saw that this was his 'true form,' not that cold front he put up. There was still hope .. . her thoughts went numb and she didn't even breathe as they stood awhile, their foreheads pressed together a moment. He drew back.

_"Tell me your answer."_ His words felt like echoes in her head. Everything was distorted . .

"Yesssssss . . . . .I wiiiiill . .. . . " she slurred, completely under his spell. She was barely aware of what she was saying. Because I don't want to stop. And that was it, period. Another long minute, then he abruptly released her, and muttered something-she had no idea what-and left. The next thing she knew, she was standing alone, with the decreasing roar of an engine in the distance.

Her legs were shaky as she stumbled up the porch steps. Her mind was trying hard to digest everything that just happened. Suddenly, she felt chilly, now that he'd left her. Using a hidden key on the roof, she let herself in and went past the living room.

"Serenity?" her mother said, getting up from the couch. Apparently, she'd been napping. "Did you just get in? where's your coat? Are you cold, dear? Go up and change into something warmer. How was your dance? Did you have a good time? What time is it? why are you smiling, dear?" a/n: my ma's like that . . . --

"Mother." Serenity sat down seriously. There was a sparkle in her eyes. "You have to help me."

"Dear?" her mother said, starting to smile because her daughter looked so happy. "What is it? Why did you look so happy?"

Serenity sighed dreamily, flopping back with a smile. "I think . . . . . I'm in love . . . . . .!"

"Ohhhh. It's must've been some night."

"It was. . . . . . And you have to help me." serenity knew her mother was going to be shocked at what she was going to say next. "Um . .. I know this is strange, but you have tell me . . . . .where dad's old office is." Her mother's face whitened; he hadn't been mentioned in ten years. "I know, I know . . .. but I have to help . . .. someone."

One lead after another led Kaiba to an old boarded up warehouse that looked as it hadn't been used in years. He was going to look for the cure in that? well, it is where all the evidence points to, he thought as he entered with the aid of a crowbar.

It was nearly completely dark inside. His eyes swiveled around as he took a quick look. Should've brought a flashlight . . . he tried the switch.

Dam. The power's cut off. Luckily, he found an old battery powered lamp. It shone barely, as his eyes adjusted to the light.

One inch dust covered white sheets. He pulled those off, carefully so it wouldn't fly everywhere. The one room was crowded with furniture, cobwebs. . .but no safes. Or anything of the kind. The smell was musty and stale, thick and choking. Worse than the gym locker room in DHS.

_And it all comes from that mutt's gym locker, I bet._ He started to open and close some cabinets along the wall. Thinking of the mutt made him thinks of Serenity, and what had happened earlier.

_I hope she didn't take what I said seriously. If-When I find the drug to cure me, I won't be marrying anybody._ Not that he cared what she'd think. . . . . .

Or did he? His mouth tightened as he shut a shelf door too hard, sending spiders and rats scurrying. Hopefully, she thought it was the drug speaking. Since she was the only one to know about it now, except himself of course. No one else knew.

_Why did I tell her? I can handle this myself. So what else is new. _Still, there was that fear that he wouldn't find the cure. The room was small, but overcrowded with desks and drawers. It could take all night. And what if it wasn't even in here? Kaiba suspected that tomorrow would be too late. Today, at least he still had some of his senses left.

_God. I could end up with retarded IQ. _That thought scared him to death. Everything would fall apart, everything he worked and worked for. Five years down the toilet.

Steeling himself to focus, he turned back to his task. Suddenly, there was _tomp tomp_ of. . .footsteps. "Who's there?" he demanded, then regretted calling out. It might be some cat burglar, and he was unarmed.

"Big brother? Where are . . you?"

"Mokuba. God. You scared me half to death." He paused. "What are you doing here? This place's dangerous!"

"I followed you when you left with serenity. I hid in the car and . . . .heard everything. Why didn't you tell me someone was after you?" he sounded hurt.

"People are after me all of the time," Kaiba said wearily, turning back to look through some more desks. "you know that." with his back to his brother, he asked, " . . . .how much did you hear?"

"Oh. . .. everything."

"One day you'll learn the value of keeping your nose to your own business." Kaiba lectured, not liking Mokuba's knowing look. "One of these days . . ."_ Sheesh. I sound like a mother. . . ._he turned away.

The younger hopped on a dusty chair and fixed his brother with an eager look. "So. Are you really gonna marry her?"

And one day he'll learn the value of subtlety. The bottle Kaiba was holding clattered to the floor. Luckily, it was plastic. Grumbling, he bent to pick it up and something caught his eye.

A small metal safe, buried under debris and furniture.

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"Yeah-yes." The safe was under a heavy looking bookcase, stacked with textbooks and boxes. It was taller than even him. He started to lift thing and put them aside, thinking of how to open the safe. If it was with a key lock, he could pick it easily. But it probably was with a built in combination. That could take longer.

_Well, I don't care if I have to blowtorch through the thing! Nothing's going to stop me. And no one has to know about it. Certainly not the public, or I'll be humiliated!_

"You didn't answer my question bout marrying, big brother."

"Mokuba . . . . ." it was easy for him to sit there and quiz him. His whole life wasn't riding on this.

. "I could tell you really liked her. And I like her too. She's so nice and kind. And pretty, too, don't you think?" his little brother smiled slightly, hands flat on the chair, leaning forward expectantly for the answer.

Kaiba felt the strange urge to tell him that she wasn't just merely pretty, just as earlier . . he'd had the strange urge to kiss her again when he'd drawn back and looked down at her. The _look_ on her face, had somehow made him feel important, but in a different way. At business meetings, his colleagues had always looked at him enviously, and he reveled in it. it made him feel important, too, but not the way she had.

_So? So she's attractive. I am human .. .though that's something I wish I wasn't . . . .sometimes. _

Machines. I wish I was a machine. They have no feelings to ---

Tomp. Light footsteps. "Hello?"

Mokuba face lit up. "Serenity!" he said happily.

"Mokuba?" she said softly, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "What are you doing here?" "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help.. . .and I have to tell you something. . . ." She'd changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. Her hair was tied back, her brown eyes huge and expression concerned.

Mokuba looked from his brother to Serenity as there was long silence. He shook his head, his messy black hair flying everywhere. Teenagers . . . .. sheesh. Big brother is like a staring deer caught in the headlightsa/n: :D . . . and serenity studying the floor like she had to write an essay about it. And the silence tells me a lot, too, he thought as Kaiba turned abruptly away and resumed taking things off the tall bookcase. No doubt. Big brother was in love.

Serenity was silent for a moment, studying his profile. Her gaze drifted to the younger, who was smiling knowingly and friendly at her. Did he tell him? Probably . . . .. She was about to tell him some good news about the drug when she heard her brother's voice.

'Hey, Kaiba what're you doin' in muh fatha's ol' office?"

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Serenity exclaimed softly, turning.

"I followed ya." He was with Tea, carrying a flashlight. "What're you doin' here sis .. . with him?" he asked suspiciously glaring.

"Ummm . . .I was helping .. . " Serenity stole a look in Kaiba's direction. He seemed determined to ignore them all, but she could tell by his body language (he was practically throwing things) that he wasn't pleased at the intrusions. "Joey, I'll be right out." She started nudging him towards the door.

"Naw. Not till I find out what goin' on here." Joey turned to his sister seriously. "First you go out with dis creep. Tea here tol' me why. How come you didn't tell me about it?"

"I-I couldn't . . ."

"Big brother's no creep!" Mokuba declared hotly getting up in his brother's defense.

Joey ignored this. "Then now you're here wit 'im? In our fatha ol' office? What's goin' on, sis?" Joey took something. "An' wuz dis you're holdin'?"

At that, iaiba turned to see; he hadn't noticed her holding anything. It was a vial, tiny and dark colored, with a label. From where he was standing, he couldn't see what it said. His gaze darted over to Serenity, who nodded.

"Oh yeah, I rememba," Joey screwed up his face, thinking back. "Dis is . . .a project or somethin' way back when , , ,fer a smart drug. But dat was such along time ago. Why are giving him dis, Serenity?"

"Cause it was your creepy father who drugged-" Mokuba stopped abruptly at his brother's glare.

"Drugged?" Tea pounced. "Kaiba was drugged?"

"Ya mean . . . .he ate da counter- pill? H-he's dumb now? Wa hahahahaha!" Joey fell over, laughing his head off. "I thought it was strange wh-when he fergot how to-to use a calculator at school! A CALCULATOR!" Tea stifled a smile. Once she'd thought she'd seen him trying to open his locker, or what he thought it was. It turned out to be hers, and she'd ranted at him for it. Now she felt bad. But it was still funny.

Kaiba glowered. "Probably your stupid father made the smart drug for _your_ pathetic IQ, mutt! And the idiot gave it to me in confusement-er, confusion."

Joey paused, then, " '_Confusement?_!' Wa hahahaa!"

Tea clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing too. Fuming, Kaiba went over to Serenity to take the vial. Serenity felt embarrassed for him and herself, for the way her brother was acting. But she clamped the vial to her chest and said, "Wait."

"Give it." he ordered. He looked so angry, that she was afraid he'd try to rip it away.

"Let me tell you something about the drug." Serenity gathered her courage and went on, "I found some old research documents. And they say that intelligence does drop with it, but only until 80. Then it goes no further." Mokuba perked up.

"That means . . . that big brother'll stay just like he is now? That's great!"

"No, it isn't!" Kiaba snapped. To Serenity, he said, "Give me the drug now."

She flinched slightly at his tone. All was silent, everyone watching her as she debated in her mind. Finally she said, "I-I don't know . . .. if you should."

"Yeah, brother. Don't take it. You were acting different . . . .but I like you better this way. You let me have friends over this week, and you were home more of the time." Kaiba flinched inwardly, thinking that the reason why he was home more was that he didn't want other people seeing him this way. "Plus, you played with me, and exactly three days ago you called me Mokie for the first time in six years." Mokuba eyes shimmered. " . .. do you know how long I've waited to .. . hear you say that again?" He looked down at his hands, remembering.

With a sigh, Kaiba slowly knelt down so he could look his brother in the eye. Mokuba was looking at him back, eyes unblinking and lip trembling with emotion. There was a short silence then he said in a low voice, " Mokuba . . .. there's some things you have to give up for other . . . .things you want. " He dipped his voice even lower so the other wouldn't hear. "I gave those things up a long time ago, and I'm willing to give them up now."

"W-what do you mean? You mean your happiness?"

Kaiba exhaled loudly and didn't answer. He didn't have to.

Slowly he got up again and turned to Serenity. He could tell she felt the same way his brother did. She didn't want him to change.

Meanwhile Joey got up from the floor from when he fell over. "Yeah, give it 'im, Serenity. Dere' no need fer anotha creep dat's mean AND dum. Dat's a bad combo." He glared at Kaiba. "Plus, let 'im risk his life in dis counter drug. It's never been tested on humans. So dat means it's okay . . .. fer 'im. Heh."

Mokuba interrupted, "You mean . . . .big brother might DIE?" he got up and started tugging on his brother's coat. "Don't, Seto! It's not worth it if you might die!"

"I won't die. He's lying!" But there was an uneasiness in his voice. He looked over at Serenity, who came forward and took his hand solemnly.

"There is a chance . . . .you might," she whispered, her voice catching a bit. She couldn't look at him as she pushed the vial into his hand. " . . . .I-I'll leave it up to you . . . ."

He stared at her, as she backed away slowly, a step at a time. He flicked off the top with his thumb and hesitated as Mokuba pleaded, "No . . .don't!" and tried to take vial from him. His grip tightened on it as Serenity finally looked at him.

Her beautiful dark eyes were crystalline with tears and her pink rosebud lips were pressed tightly together. He remembered how surprised he'd been when she'd told him about the way her father'd been. She seemed like someone who'd come from the perfect family because so was so kind and soft spoken. And it turned out he'd been wrong.

He looked at the hope in her eyes. Hoping that he wouldn't take it. and it was tempting, not just because of that, but for what his brother'd said earlier. Kaiba sighed and let his arm relax down to his side.

Watching all this, Tea was thinking, maybe just maybe, there is still a chance for Kaiba to start over, as she saw him close his eyes defeatedly. Even Mokuba released his death grip in his arm and started to grin in delight. Then, in a quick movement, Kaiba tossed up the vial and swallowed the pill whole. _Then again .. . . he's still willing to risk his life for power . . . .. same old Kaiba._

Whirling, Serenity ran away.

a/n: doan worry it's a happy ending ;)

Long hair flying behind, Serenity covered her face as she ran. She nearly slipped on a puddle and would've crashed to the floor if Joey hadn't caught her.

"Sis. Come on. Let's go home." Joey's voice was filled with disgust as what Kaiba had done, as he turned his head to glare behind him. Idiot. I hope he keels over dead for making my poor little sis cry! He helped her to her feet. "dere, dere. Stop crying or Ma's gonna be upset," he said as he guided her down street. "You don't wanna make Ma upset, do ya?"

A long silence as she tried to compose herself and failed miserably. "N-no . . .it's just that . . . .I don't know!" she cried. "I-I thought. . .. . "

"Ssh . .. . I hate to say this . . . . .but I tol' ya so. Moneybags only cares about his money. And dat's it." He fished a handkerchief out of his pocket so she could blow her nose, scowling, as she cried harder. "I guess it's kinda my fault . . .. I should've never asked him ta pay fer your operation. Den you wouldn't have felt in debt wit him, an' none 'o this woulda happened. I'm sorry, sis."

"M-m-me t-t-t-t-tt-too," she said as he hugged her comfortingly and they started for home.

The next day

Serenity sat in her brother's bedroom, staring at his posters of Duel Monsters on the wall. On one, there was different cards with the monsters that seemed to pop out of them. There was a Hitsu no Giant, a dark magician girl, a saggy the dark clown. She didn't know them by sight; they're names were written in script below. There was a poster of the flame swordsman, her brother's favorite card, in a dramatic pose, looking mighty and awe inspiring. Serenity had thought that was just how her brother was, intimidating on the outside but with a gentle heart.

And he is still the same. It was about two in the afternoon, with the sky a cool blue because of the thin curtain of clouds. It might rain outside, said the weatherman. But he'd said nothing about the inside. The inside of a person.

Sighing, she got up and stared at the mess on the floor. Sodas, magazines, wires from video games and other stuff she couldn't identify. It looked like a half crust of an old pizza.

Early this morning, the whole story had come out. Everything. The whole enchilada, as her brother would say. Her mother had been shocked, especially the part about her ex husband attacking from jail. Now she was keeping top watch on Serenity, fearing that he might harass her again.

Not that she felt like going outside. I'm never going outside again, she thought, staring dully at the window. _Evil things are outside. It's better to stay here, safe and protected and let others take care of things for me. I should never had tried to be 'independent.' Cause I'm not. It was all just pretend, just like his .. .so called proposal._

Feeling a sudden wave of anger, she picked up a pillow and threw it across the room with a thump. It knocked off a glass of water, then hit Joey's stereo, as well as a framed picture. The radio flipped on. Grumbling softly, she knelt by the spill and started mopping it up.

" . . .and this is the new one from Nickelback, called someday, by special request to Serenity: you know who you are." Serenity froze. "This is 101.4 your number one rock station." Did I-? No, it was just my imagination . . . .She continued mopping.

_

How the hell we wind up like this 

_

Why weren't we able

To sing the songs that we missed?

Try to turn to tables

Now that this story's played out like this

Just like . . .a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that

Someday I will

Someday . . . . .somehow .. .

I'm gonna make it all right,

But not right now

I know you're wonderin' when .. . . . .

The music continued to play as Serenity listened, cleaning. Usually she didn't like rock, that was more of Joey's thing, but it seemed like the words were speaking right to her heart. Someday, she thought. _Someday I'll fall in love . . . .this time with a better guy. And we'll be together. . .. . forever. Not like my mom and dad. It'll be the real thing.Z_

The music continued to play as Serenity listened, cleaning. Usually she didn't like rock, that was more of Joey's thing, but it seemed like the words were speaking right to her heart. Someday, she thought. 

She felt tears sting her eyes. sharply. She was surprised; she thought she'd cried them all out the night before. The difference was, now she knew why.

_I took a big chance too, and made a wrong decision._ Lying back, she stared unblinkingly at the ceiling._ I never had a boyfriend before, though some had asked. But I always said no because I didn't want to feel heartbreak when we split up . . .. and we would split up . .. . . just like my parents did. It doesn't matter how much in love two people are. Something happens, and it all ends in heartbreak. _

"Isn't it true, Joey?" she cried last night to him. _"Everybody always says, 'Oh, your parents were so much in love,' and things like that. And now . .. look at them." _

" . . . .. sis . . . .. yeah, it's true, but you gotta look on da bright side. If dere's one ding I've learned, it dat good things come out of da bad. Not all of da stuff's bad. Fer example, we've wound up togetha again, right?" She'd nodded. "An' now dat sonova---er, gun is behind bars. Where he oughta be, afta all he'd done."

"I'm . . .sorry . . .Joey. I know you went through a lot . . . .after me and Mom left." Serenity remembered how her heart had pounded with her own daring. She still remembered how Joey'd wrote her letters instead of sending a video message, so she didn't see his bruised up face. "I know---"

_"Ferget 'bout dat, ok?" _He'd forced a smile. _"Just now focus on the good dings. Dat's all, an' you'll be all right. Annnd. . .,"_ he'd added, _"next time, tell me when you gotta problem, k?" _

She had agreed, but inside she could help feeling sad that he refused to talk about it with her. It wasn't good for him to keep it all in, she worried. _I know he's just trying to protect me, but . . .it just makes me feel worse that we're not as close as we used to be way back when . . . . _

It's change. That's all. I'm afraid of change. I hate change. I hate Kaiba. And I hate myself most of all, because I . . . .I'm still crazy about him. I must be crazy.

Oh, what did it matter? Right now he's was probably back to normal. He didn't die, because it would've been all over the newspapers. Tea had told her that after he'd swallowed it he'd nearly thrown it back up again, but forced it down. Forced. That's how much he'd cared . . . .or forced himself to care.

" . . . .. I told ya, to get outta here!"

It sounded like Joey outside. He's must be home, she thought dully, getting up from the messy floor. Going to the window, she opened the dark green curtain up. Duke and Tristan were with him, home from soccer practice.

" . . . . .yeah, well she don't wanna see you!"

Her mouth went dry as she pushed the curtain a bit further. A long black limo . .. .

_Kaiba .. . _.what was he doing here? She felt her heart pound in her throat.

"This. Isn't. your business."

"WHAT?!" Tristan and Duke we're now physically holding Joey back. "Ya have da nerve to show yer face? Get outtta here or your not gonna have one!"

With a sigh, Kaiba looked up at the house. He saw a curtain flutter at the corner of his eye and saw Serenity staring down warily. He signaled to his wrist and held up four fingers. _At four?_ He mouthed. Tristan and Duke getting tired. She nodded, and he turned back.

"Yeah, you better go." Joey spat as the limo retreated in the distance. "An' why'd ya two hol' me back? I wanted to kick his head off!"

They bot rolled their eyes. "Cause you were the one who gonna be a pulp!"

"Gee, thanks. I would have had, if ya two backed me up."

"Sorry, if we don't like lawsuits. . . . .. "

Later that afternoon, Serenity arrived at the Kaiba estate again. I shouldn't do this, she thought. She already felt terrible for having to lie._ See, he's already forcing you to lie! _

If you hate him so much, then why did you bother brushing your hair and putting on some clean clothes? A little nagging voice inside her head asked. She ignored it.

_He's probably going to tell me not to tell anybody about his 'proposal.' I can just see it. "how much do you want to keep quiet?" he'll say. Like it was just another business deal . . .. if it was any big deal to him. Well, I won't be so easily fooled this time! _

Yeah right, the little voice said, as she was greeted by the maid and taken to one of his offices. I won't! she contended the voice. Serenity hadn't told anyone anyway.

But he'd come to her house in person . .. she couldn't decipher from his expression what his true intentions were.

_I guess . . .hate and revenge aren't my thing. Maybe he wants to apologize. _She looked around. The other night, she'd been too nervous to notice anything in his office, but now found it very sparse and neat. Not one speck of dust on the neatly stacked papers, not a book out of place. With the sun streaming in from the big picture window, it was pretty, sort of. The light reflected off the polished mahogany table all on the perfect wall. Pretty, but so firm and rigid, like him. . . .. .

She was about to leave when he came inside. Just seeing him made it all come back, only at ten times full force. No, twenty times.

Uneasily, she folded her hands in front of her and waited for him to say, "I called you to tell you to . . . ." and give the reason. She was nervous that her mother would notice her missing, and then send the police on a search warrant. That would be embarrassing. Come on, just say, "I shouldn't have come here," and walk out that door. Especially when he's watching me now like a hawk.

Not able to stand it much longer, she said, "I didn't tell anyone about your proposal and I'm not going to. So don't worry." It came out more snappish than she'd meant it to, but oh well. Serenity wanted to leave now, but he was by the door and she'd have to brush by him. So she stayed put, waiting for him move.

Finally he spoke. "Well. That's good news." He shifted his weight on one leg casually.

"And I'm glad to see you're doing fine." She added with a nod, determined to be as casual as he. "I'm assuming it worked?" She looked at him finally, her expression fake friendly like.

Kaiba had to rub his hand over his mouth to hide a smile. "Yes, it did." His gaze cut to the vent, then back again. "But that's not what I wanted to discuss."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I thought you should know that your father's in solitary confinement now, as punishment for what he did to me." The last words were in a harsh whisper, as he narrowed his eyes and waited for a reaction.

"Oh." She swallowed. "I guess he deserves it . . . ."

"Don't lie to me."

" . . .what?"

"You can say he doesn't deserve such a thing if you want. I'm thinking about getting him the death penalty, if I can." He went on casually.

She stared, shocked. "Y-you would actually murder him?" she whispered, face turning pale.

"Why not? I think I'll let him die by electric shock than lethal injection. Although the injection is more similar than what he did to me." He scowled in the distance, than smiled smugly, picturing it. "And I'll be there in the first seat, you know, to watch him take his last breath."

"Y-y-you . .. . jerk! You called me to tell me that!" She was furious, her amber eyes blazing, as she strode right for the door, forgetting he hadn't moved.

He caught her arm as she went by, and turned her around to face him. Immediately, he felt sorry for his small game of cat and mouse because tears were already spilling down her pale cheeks. Taking her in his arms, he flicked them off with a thumb. "Do you hate me?"

Yes. The answer was immediate. But she was scared of the way he was looking at her now, like some sort of hungry treat. Then he smiled in amusement. _How dare he! Did he think this was funny?_ She tried to push him off, but he was stronger. "Yes. I should've never come here."

"No, you shouldn't have," he agreed, gaze drifting lower. "I agree . . . ." He leaned forward until her lips were just barely touching his, and felt her stiffen in surprise. Her struggles ceased, and that's when he kissed her. It reminded her of the first time, on that night she'd accidentally slept next to him. It seemed so long ago, but she felt now just as she did then . . .. slowly she started to kiss him back timidly, and then he drew back just then and said, " . . .at least I was awake for that one . . ." He watched in amusement as her cheeks reddened twenty different shades. And with just a kiss! She still looked a bit like she'd claw his eyes out if she got the chance. "Don't worry," he said in low husky voice. "I'm not going to do what I just said. Though, I would love to, for all he put me through."

She let out a sigh of relief. "F-for all he's done, he's still my father . . . .and revenge just causes more problems . . .. ." she closed her eyes, long lashes curling on her cheeks.

"I don't agree, but no matter. Now about my proposal. . .. " he held her arms tightly, knowing what he was going to say would make her furious again. "Your . . . .father told me if I'd marry you that he'd give me the cure. That's why I asked you."

Serenity smiled. "I know that already. I heard him on the phone."

"You did?! Then. .. why did you-why were you so surprised when I asked?" he wanted to know, eyes piercing into hers.

"Well, I didn't think you'd actually ask," she answered, stifling a grin. It felt good to take him by surprise for once. He stared at her if she'd lost her mind. "I-I thought you'd wouldn't even consider it."

"And you think that's funny."

She shook her head, eyes wide. "No. Never." Her heart was still pounding inhumanely from their kiss, but he was so moody. From him, love and hate were two opposite sides of this same coin. Luckily, his expression relaxed and he said,

"Tell me who thought up that ridiculous plan to get you to hate me."

"Huh? Oh. Um, I did. With Ishizu's help, that is. She told me a story . . . ." Serenity hesitated.

"Hmph. Yes, she tells a lot of stories," he said scornfully, walking away to the window. "Which one was it this time." Serenity told him, and he smirked. "See, just like I said."

"It's a weird story, but sort of nice, too." She ventured, following him to see what he was looking at outside. It was the back garden, completed. "Oh, wow," she said softly, awed by the sight. It was still too green and needed more flowers, but the rolling landscape was still breathtaking. Suddenly, he grabbed her roughly and said,

"Don't ever believe with that Ishizu says. She lives in a fantasy world of ghosts and spells! There's no such thing. Got that?!" Serenity was stunned by his vehemence. And then in his usual abrupt changes of mood, he pulled her up against him and kissed her again, long and gently. Talk about contradictions . . . ..

"Got . . .it . . . " she stuttered, feeling like she was going to fall over from it. Kaiba smirked at the dreamy look in pure male satisfaction. He was about to do it again when there was loud clapping and cheers outside. Looking up he saw the servants and his little brother.

"Get out of here, or you're all fired!" he snarled, letting go of Serenity as she caught herself on the edge of the desk, trying to fix her messy hair and straighten her outfit.

"Yay! Big brother I'm so happy for you!" Mokuba beamed, running in for a quick hug then out the door again. "Seto's gotta girlfriend, Seto's gotta girlfriend," he sang. Then, "Oh hey, Tea, Tristan, Yugi. Know what? Seto's-" Kaiba rushed out of the office after him.

Alone, Serenity smiled at that and glanced out the window at the garden. It looked so peaceful. I think I'll take a short walk in it, she thought leaving the office timidly, looking for the way. She followed the sounds of laughter and yelling.

epilogue

The girl watched the pretty brown haired girl walk down the hall. Her pale blond hair seemed to shimmer even though it was a cloudy, cool day. She followed the brunette, translucent hands gripping the window panes.

The expression in her bright blue eyes softened when she saw the tall dark hair guy who was dragging a short black hair kid by the hand. His expression was stern-looking, so familiar that it still hurt. The wind picked up, pulling her grey white robes. Her gaze was fixed intently on the guy. Yes. It still hurt to look at him. Still hurt with longing. Still hurt with pain.

The blond girl looked slightly over to the left, and saw the brunette girl staring at her. Oh, yes, she'd forgotten that she could see her. Her expression was of shock, her pretty amber eyes wide and saucerlike. Except for their coloring, they could've been twins. She smiled at the girl friendly like. That she meant no harm.

Soon, the girl returned her smile hesitantly, her eyes nervous.

/it's ok./ said the blond girl telepathically. / I've forgiven him, a long time ago.You understand . . .. ?/

the brunette girl looked confused but that was ok. Then her face cleared.

/I understand./

/Good bye./

/Good . . . . bye./


End file.
